Double Dealings
by Kage Mirai
Summary: When the brothers encounter Samuel Campbell on a hunt they weren't expecting the mess that would come with finding their dead grandfather alive. Now they're being forced to deal with Crowley's bid for Hell and an angelic civil war threatening to spill over onto Earth. Sam/Dean, Dean/Castiel/Sam Sequel to Breaking Sam Winchester
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own nor make any money off of this. I am merely playing in the Supernatural universe.

A/N: And so another part begins! This starts up three weeks after Breaking Sam Winchester. If you haven't read the other three parts I recommend it, each part builds off the previous ones. I really hope you enjoy it and please let me know what you think.

-Dean-

Three weeks. It had been three weeks since Sam had taken the plunge and became a demon. He was proud of him; Sam had taken to the life quite well. At first he had tried to find some way to be guilty but demons don't feel guilt. He had agonized over sleeping with Alastair and Dean but the moment Dean pointed out how much he'd liked it and wanted to do it again Sam had calmed down and mellowed out a little. The straw that finally broke the camel's back was when they were on a hunt and he had tortured a shapeshifter. That was when he realized he was different; Dean could see it in his eyes, in the black pits that had gazed at him from a blood splattered face. Now they were hunting again, this time a djinn.

"Hey Sammy, want some pie?" He smirked, they had gotten to a small town in Illinois, out in the country. This was where the djinn had decided to hunt.

"You know we can still get fat, right?"

He cocked his head to the side, "We can?"

"Yes Dean, we can, Alastair mentioned it before we left, said you were getting a little...pudgy."

"I'm not pudgy!" He looked down, "Am I?"

Sam smirked, "You're getting there, better hold off on the food for awhile and stop using your powers to get places. A little walking would do you good."

"Alright," He took a deep breath, "no more pie."

Sam looked over at him, "Are you crying?"

Dean could feel the tears but shook his head, punching his brother in the arm, "I'm not crying, bitch. Shut up."

"You are so crying! Over pie! Big tough demon crying because he eats too much pie and is getting pudgy."

Dean growled lowly, eyes flashing black, "Sammy, shut up." He gripped the steering wheel tightly.

He held his hands up, "Easy, it's alright, get some of the pudge off and you can have pie again. Maybe if you just don't eat for awhile the weight will just melt off. Let's focus on the hunt, ok?"

He took a deep breath, "Yeah, we're good. Djinn." He pulled into a motel parking lot, "Want to get a room for later?"

"We still haven't christened the Impala." Sam grinned, leaning toward him and licking his cheek, "Hunt first." He got out, leaving Dean panting softly.

He groaned softly, Sam knew just how to work him up, "Bitch!"

"Jerk! Now get out of the car and let's get started."

They didn't have much of a lead but it was enough to go off of. Djinn liked secluded places where they could drain their victims dry. They had encountered one once before and Dean didn't want a repeat of that debacle. He wasn't even sure if djinn could use their mojo on demons but he didn't want to find out. When they finally found the right building they weren't alone. Someone had gotten there before them. They were expecting the djinn, not the vaguely familiar balding man who was approaching her. He knew he had seen the hunter somewhere before he just couldn't place it.

"Gwen, Christian, we have company." He didn't spare them more than a brief glance and Dean immediately felt offended.

"Really? You're more worried about her?" Dean scoffed, he hated being ignored.

Sam shook his head, "You would think most people would know us by now. All the other hunters know we're not to be messed with." He holstered his gun, drawing a blade instead.

A young man and woman stepped out from either side, shotguns trained on them, "Put the knife down, this is our hunt." She said calmly.

The brothers looked over at her before back at the djinn, "I don't care who kills her but damn you're rude." Dean pointed his gun at the young man, "Aren't they rude, Sam?"

The balding man turned slightly at the sound of his name, "What?"

The djinn sneered, "You! Winchesters."

Dean grinned, "That would be us, you're so smart!"

"Dean, I'm getting all tense, all these guns pointed at us, makes me antsy." Sam rolled his shoulders.

"Easy Sammy, I know how you feel but I think we're distracting them, they haven't killed it yet and its buddies are almost here."

The woman, he assumed her name was Gwen, shifted her shotgun, her eyes narrowing, "Buddies? There was only one."

Sam smirked, "There are two more, they were lurking around outside when we got here."

"You didn't kill them?" Gwen bit out.

"We figured you knew." Dean shrugged, "Now, do you wanna stop pointing those things at us and think about the real problem here? Like two additional djinn coming to play."

Christian was the first to be tossed, a large male djinn coming up from behind him. Sam grinned, pouncing on the djinn and driving his blade through his neck. The woman took her chance, darting forward and attempting to grab the balding man, he pulled the trigger. What surprised Dean the most in that instant was that it wasn't a bullet that imbedded itself in her, it was a tranquilizer dart. Dean stood frozen for a moment, watching as another dart impacted and she hit the ground. Sam had taken out the last djinn leaving three humans and two demons standing together, staring at each other.

"You're Winchesters?" The balding gone asked, binding the djinn's wrists together tightly.

"Yeah and you must be the tooth fairy." Dean snarked, arms crossing over his chest.

Gwen turned her gun on Dean, finger poised on the trigger, "Aren't you a ray of sunshine, talk about rude."

Dean shrugged, "You were rude first. I'm Dean and the Sasquatch is my brother Sam." He looked calmly at the gun, "You're obviously hunters. Baldy said Gwen and Christian so I take it that's you two." He motioned at the pair, "So who does that make you?" His gaze turned to the old hunter.

"Samuel Campbell."

Sam and Dean looked at each other than back at him, "You wouldn't happen to have had a daughter named Mary?" Dean eyed him suspiciously, he had a feeling he knew who this was and if he was right there was a serious problem, "Married a guy named John?"

"Yes..."

Sam grinned, "Grandpa!" He spread his arms like he was going to hug him.

Dean grabbed him by the back of the neck, pulling him close, "Heel bitch." Samuel looked shocked; his eyes were wide, his arm going limp, gun pointing to the floor. Dean grinned, darting forward and grabbing the gun, tossing it aside, "We're family, let's just cool off and move forward, yeah?"

"Meet us here." He pulled out a business card and wrote across the back, "We can talk then."

Sam took it, looking at the writing, "Sure, we'll be there. Look forward to having a little heart to heart."

Samuel motioned to the unconscious djinn and the other two picked her up, carrying her out. He followed close behind, gazing back at them suspiciously. Dean smiled after them before scowling, "This isn't right. Samuel Campbell is dead."

-Samuel-

He was doing this for Mary. He had been brought back to find a way into Purgatory and in return he would be reunited with Mary. Everything had been on track until those boys showed up, those brothers. He didn't know what to think and the rest of his family hadn't given much information either. He had been so happy to meet his niece and nephews, to be with family again, and now he had learned Mary had two boys. Two boys with that mechanic John Winchester but they had been hunters as well. He had been told Mary was dead but did she raise them in the life? Before he had been killed it certainly didn't sound like she was planning on raising any children she had as hunters. If that was the case how had the boys gotten into it?

Gwen, Christian, and Mark had all been hunters before he was restored to life. He would have thought that if the Winchesters were any good they would know about it. The pair carried themselves like hunters but something was off. The way they interacted with each other and the speed Dean had moved with. Could there be something wrong? Was it possible that the pair weren't actually hunters at all but something else? Sam had handled a silver blade with no trouble so that ruled out quite a few things but there were still other options. Demons were at the top of his list, perhaps they had been sent to keep an eye on him. If they were his grandchildren they could have been normal, could have had a good life before being taken over. Was it his fault that Mary's sons had been drawn into this life?

"Samuel?" He looked up at the sound of Gwen's voice.

He rubbed his eyes, "Yeah? What do you need?"

"Brought you some whiskey, thought you might need it." She set the bottle down.

He took it, pouring himself some, "What do you know about the Winchesters?"

"They hunted with their dad. We never crossed paths but I heard rumors awhile back."

He downed his drink, "Tell me everything you know."

"I heard they stopped the apocalypse. A couple of hunters called them demons, said they were the ones responsible for it, but he was a little crazy." She shrugged, "Rumors is all, codependent and snarky."

"Is that all?" He sighed, it was something at least.

"Another hunter, Gordon, said they were soft, stopped him from killing a vampire once."

"What?" He gripped the edge of the table, "Why the hell would they go and do a fool thing like that?"

"I don't know, Gordon is crazy. You know how those vampire hunters get. They're dangerous."

He sighed, this day was getting better and better, "Assuming the rumors are right, do you think they could be demons?"

"Anything is possible."

"Looks like we're preparing for demons then when we go to meet them." His phone rang, "Go get the others ready, I'll be out soon." He picked it up, "What?"

"Samuel, how good of you to answer." That pompous accent made him want to growl.

"What do you want? I don't need your lackeys on my ass. I'm doing my job."

"Lackeys?"

Samuel scowled, "Don't play dumb with me, those two demons you sent to possess my grandsons." It was a gamble, Crowley might not tell him anything but if he admitted to it then he would know if they were possessed or not.

"I didn't send anyone to watch your ass, Campbell. I'm calling to check on your headway. Any leads?"

"We came back with a djinn but still nothing on the alphas." He hated talking to the smarmy bastard, "What do you know of Sam and Dean Winchester?"

"I know they're the biggest pain in my arse." He bit out, "More trouble than they're worth." They sounded like people he wanted to work with, "But they're good and have some kind of odd luck that lets them get out of things they shouldn't. Don't let me stop you from getting their help on this, maybe they can dig something up the rest of your family couldn't."

"They're not demons then." It was a statement and he knew there was relief in his voice.

"I never said that. Dean is most definitely a demon."

"You said you didn't send anyone!" He growled.

Crowley sighed dramatically, "That's because I didn't, are you dense? He's one of Alastair's pets but he owes me one, he won't cause you trouble, will probably be beneficial. Just work with the two idiots, they'll get the job done."

The demon hung up. His grandson was a demon and he had to work with him. That meant he had to call off the demon preparations or at least tell his team that they weren't going to be killing them. He was getting too old for this but the thought of Mary pressed him forward. He stood, heading out to talk to his family.

-Sam-

They had been waiting for the past thirty minutes in the old warehouse and Dean was getting impatient. Sam could see it in the way he held himself, the tick of his fingers against his leg, and the way he kept eying Sam like he wanted to eat him. He would have been more than happy to let his brother pin him down if they hadn't been waiting for their grandfather. He had a feeling the old man knew there was something off about them as it was, to walk in on them having sex would definitely earn them a one way ticket back to hell.

"What's taking so long?"

Sam sighed, "The hour isn't up yet. He's probably trying to put something together to test if we're human or not. Won't that be a fun conversation?" He rolled his eyes.

"We can take them, no problem, but I'm more interested in what they're doing. Don't you find it odd that they captured that djinn?"

"Let's play nice and find out, maybe it's something Alastair can use." He chuckled softly, "Did you see all the paperwork he had to do when we left?"

"Little hard not to notice." He held up a hand, "I hear something, pretty sure we have company."

Samuel walked into the room flanked by Gwen and Christian, "Christo."

Luckily Sam was facing away but he knew Dean's eyes were visible to the three hunters. Sam barely held back a flinch, he still wasn't used to being a demon but there were definite perks. Dean snarled next to him, his lip curled up, eyes black. He was lucky he could keep those yellow eyes of his black, that would freak Samuel out even more. Speaking of the old man, why wasn't he shooting Dean? He felt his eyes fall back to hazel and turned. Dean and Samuel were staring at each other.

"I was told you were being possessed by a demon but I didn't want to believe it."

Dean growled, "I'm not possessed, idiot, I am a demon." He rolled his eyes, letting them fall back to green, "I've been a demon for about a year now."

"I hope this doesn't mean you're going to try to exorcise my brother." Sam was calm, since the three humans hadn't moved they weren't a threat, "We can work together."

"He's one of the things we hunt." Gwen glared at them.

The brothers rolled their eyes and Sam spoke, "And he's my brother and we've been hunting all this time so it doesn't much matter. Are you going to attempt to attack us or not? This is getting tedious."

Samuel moved forward, "We can work together." He held out his hand. The pair took turns shaking it. When he took Dean's hand he squeezed sharply, "When this is over, I'm going to send you back to hell and Sam along with you."

Dean's grin was feral, "I look forward to seeing you try."

He released his hand, "Follow us and we'll show you home base."

The house they were taken to wasn't in the best condition but it would do. What happened when they walked in the door however did not make Dean happy. Holy water impacted the brothers, barely touching Sam's hand, but Dean got a face full of it. He hissed, his eyes going yellow before he caught it and they sank into black. Sam's hand burned and he decided he hated holy water more than anything. Dean darted forward, grabbing the shirt of the offending party, a young blonde hunter in a blue flannel shirt.

"Do you know what my job in hell is?" He grinned, leaning in close, "I'm a torturer, want to be my practice buddy?"

"Dean, let him go." Sam rested his hand on his shoulder.

"Mark, that's enough." Samuel bit out, coming in behind them.

Dean growled softly, pushing him back, "I suggest you don't throw holy water in my face ever again, am I clear?" When the blonde nodded he grabbed Sam's arm and pulled him off to the side, "You alright?" He took his hand, looking at the reddened skin.

"Yeah, I don't think I like holy water."

Dean snorted, "Ya think? They have no idea you're a demon, let's try to keep it that way." Sam nodded, "Good, let's get back to these idiots and find out the plan."

"What's the plan?" Sam gave them a smile but his eyes were hard, they could cause problems and Sam knew it.

"We hunt and there have been a lot more of them lately. We could really use the help."

"Anything special we should know?" Dean rubbed his eyes, "Damn, that shit burns."

Sam could see the debate go across his grandfather's face, "We capture the strongest ones, we're looking for the first ones, for the alphas."

"I've never tried to catch one before, should be fun." Dean grinned, "Count us in."

"You capture them? Why? What do you do with them?" If he was going to play human he might as well agonize over it.

"We need information."

Dean clapped him on the shoulder, "Don't worry Sammy, it's all good. We get to spend time with family; I don't see the draw back."

"Alright, alright, we're in."

They spent the night in the Impala, Dean was tired of the nasty looks Mark was sending him and Sam didn't want to risk being found out. Luckily the Campbell's didn't seem to know about devil's traps, making it easier for him to keep hidden. Then there was the matter of Castiel and Bobby. He hadn't spoken to them since becoming a demon. He knew Cas would be able to tell but he missed them, especially Bobby. So far Dean had been adamant about not calling but Sam couldn't help it, he had to talk to him. Dean was dozing in the Impala when he slunk away, heading around the back to call Bobby.

"It's three in the morning, this had better be good." He sounded so tired, so worn; it tugged at something in Sam's gut.

"Hey Bobby, it's good to hear your voice."

"Sam? Where are you? What've you gotten yourself into this time? How's your brother?" He immediately perked up, rattling off questions so quickly it made Sam's head spin.

"We're fine. We found a group of hunters to work with, the Campbell's, mom's dad. Dean is good, he got a face full of holy water, didn't seem to like it."

"What about you? Dean treating you right?"

He smiled, thinking back to the last few weeks, "Definitely treating me right. Honestly, we're doing great. I've missed you but we've been lying low, ran into some trouble a couple weeks ago with a shapeshifter. You know if you need us you can just call, right? A job, anything, we're there for you."

"Yeah, I know. I've been dealing with my own issues; have an angel on my shoulder since he can't track the pair of you."

"Cas is with you? Things are going alright?"

"He stares at me when I sleep." He grumbled, "I think he wants to make sure I don't disappear like you two idjits. What do the Campbell's think of Dean's...condition?"

"Samuel threatened him and Mark tossed holy water in his face so they're not too impressed."

"You boys be careful, alright?" There was a pause and then Bobby's muffled voice continued, "Dammit Cas, you can't bring that in here! Here, talk to Sam."

"Sam, I am pleased you are still alive. I had my doubts as to your brother's intentions."

Sam smiled, rolling his eyes, "We're both great, Dean has my back."

He could picture the angel's reaction, his head cocked to the side, "I was unaware that it was possible for a back to be removed and given to another while still living."

He burst out laughing, "It's not like that, he's looking out for me, you don't have to worry. We're both doing good and we're out on a hunt right now."

"Where? I would like to see you."

"Now isn't the best time but we'll see about making a trip out to Bobby's soon. Things are a little up in the air right now; we wouldn't want to get you into trouble." He paused, "What did you bring inside?"

"There was a young wolf, I healed him and was showing Bobby. I do not think he appreciated the animal."

He blinked, shrugging slightly, "No, no he wouldn't. Especially not in his house. I'm glad you saved it but it's better to leave animals where they are. You might wind up with a pissed off mama wolf."

"It will be fine, Bobby took it outside."

He sighed softly, "I have to go, take care of Bobby and don't bring home anymore wild animals, ok?"

"Yes, I understand. Stay safe Sam."

Dean was leaning against the hood of the Impala when he came back around the building, "You're awake."

"Yep, not that I need to sleep in the first place. Talked to Bobby I take it, how'd that go?"

"Talked to Cas too, he's bringing animals home for Bobby."

The elder demon shook his head, "Angels, they just don't get it but Cas is just adorable. They have no idea, do they? You didn't tell them."

"They have no idea." He moved close, kissing his cheek, "Isn't this a little underhanded?"

He grabbed Sam's hips, pulling him close, "Everything we do is a little underhanded, we're demons. I have a feeling something is up, something bigger than snagging monsters and grilling them for information. The question is, what does Samuel know."

"I know that I want you." He leaned forward, nibbling at his lips, "So what do we do about that?"

Dean chuckled softly, lapping at his lips, "Well, what do you think we do?" He looped his thumbs through his belt loops, "I think we christen Baby's backseats."

They didn't bother to strip, tumbling across the backseat fully clothed. Sam freed them both, rocking down against him, their lengths gliding against each other. He wanted to sink inside him but they couldn't, not right now. There were too many possible witnesses but this would do, feeling his brother slide against him. The skin against skin contact that he desired and wanted so badly. Dean's fingers went into his hair, pulling him down and devouring his mouth, nipping and sucking at his lips. Sam moaned, biting his jaw, nipping down his throat, trying to taste him, mark him.

"Dean." He gasped, moaning, thrusting down against him, "Give me what I want!"

Dean growled, biting his throat, dragging his nails down his spine, "Damn Sammy, come for me." He growled, digging his nails into his hips, drawing blood.

Pleasure bubbled up from the wounds as blood spilled around his brother's fingers. He jerked down, biting into his throat hard, marking Dean as his as he came. Dean snapped up, coming hard, moaning lowly. They panted, lips touching as they rode out their high.

-Dean-

Sam had marked him up, left hickies and bite marks on his neck and shoulders. That was going to be fun to explain. He had a horrible crick in his neck as well. The backseat was not made to hold two grown men, especially when one of them was the size of his moose of a brother. He sighed, Sam's body was crushing him, he looked up at him, brushing his hair out of his face.

"Damn Sammy, you're too big." He grumbled, trying to push him off.

Sam groaned and opened his eyes, "You're comfy." He grinned down at him.

"And you're heavy, get off me." He pushed at him.

He smiled, crawling out and doing up his pants, "You got my shirt dirty."

"Yeah, well, you got mine dirty too." He stripped it off, grabbing another from his bag, "It's not like we don't have spares."

Sam grumbled, grabbing one of his own and changing, "Let's head in, see if they found anything."

Sam was in the door first, before Dean had even made it to the door he heard him curse, "Sammy!" He rushed inside only to run into him from behind, "What the hell, why are you just standing here?" He looked down, "Son of a bitch."

"Come on Sam, we have a hunt, leave your brother there." Gwen smiled at him, checking her gun.

Dean sighed and rolled his eyes, "Dammit Sammy, you were supposed to keep an eye out for things like this."

"And how many did you get caught in at Bobby's? This isn't my fault. I didn't think they even knew about them."

He crossed his arms over his chest, "Well, I'm not breaking it."

Gwen was frozen, staring at them, "Why aren't you coming out?"

Sam snarled, "Because I can't, you idiot." His eyes flashed black, "We were hoping that you wouldn't find out. I'm a demon, Dean's a demon, we're one happy family of demons."

She took a step back, pointing her gun at them, "Samuel!"

The man was grumbling as he came in the room, "What Gwen?"

"They're demons."

"What? Yeah, Dean is a demon; we know this, what's wrong with you?"

She shook her head, "Not him, the other one!"

Sam pressed against the barrier, "Yes, I'm a demon, ok? Want to let us out?"

"No, I'm going to exorcise you." He moved forward and Dean sighed.

"Really? Are you that stupid?" Dean rolled his eyes, "You're not exorcising anyone."

Samuel growled, "I'm not going to let a demon possess my grandson!" He shouted, beginning to recite the exorcism.

Dean slammed his hand down on the ground, shattering the trap. He stalked forward, grabbing him by the throat, "Listen here grandpa, Sam and I are demons, Sam more recently so. These bodies? They're ours, our bodies. Sam and Dean, the humans, they don't exist. We are them and they are us so cut it out with the exorcisms and traps, we've had enough."

Sam stepped forward, laying a hand on his shoulder, "Let him go."

"Sam, he's being a dick." Sam shook his head, "Fine." He let him go, "No more traps, I'll break your house down with the next one." He pushed him back, "Tell us about this hunt."

-Samuel-

They were both demons. The hunt had gone well, simple ghost, they had been hoping for something more but it was a simple ghost. The problem was Crowley had lied to him, Sam was possessed too, he had lost both of his grandsons and it was Crowley's fault. He moved into the old building Crowley was holding the monsters in.

"Crowley!" He stormed inside, hands clenched into fists.

"Well, if it isn't a monkey's uncle." He paused, "Or would that be a moose's grandfather? Why are you here, we have a strict minimal contact policy." He was wearing a butcher's smock over his suit.

"Both of my grandsons are possessed and it's your fault." He bit out angrily, "We're renegotiating our deal."

He picked up a blade, examining it, "What makes you think you're in a position to negotiate? The deal is you get me alphas and I get you Mary, what more do you want?"

"Take those demons out of my grandsons." He bit out.

"And I told you that Dean is a demon, he's one of Alastair's. As far as Sam goes he shouldn't be a demon, are you sure he's a demon?"

"Yes, I'm damn sure. Get that thing out of my grandson."

He tossed the blade down, "I'll look into it but he isn't one of mine. For now just deal with it, he can still be useful. Don't do anything stupid. I'll be in touch, now get out of my workspace."

Who was Alastair and what was he to Dean and Sam? If the pair were demons, which he was hoping they weren't, how did it happen? They were Mary's children, how could they let themselves turn? He rubbed his eyes, heading out. He had to do something to save them just like he was going to save Mary.

-Crowley-

Alastair had made a mess of his entire plan. Dean had come to him for help, for shackles, had he turned Sam into a demon? Was he the one responsible? If what Samuel had said was right then Sam was possessed. Dean had enough power he could expel any low level demon, he wouldn't let Sam be possessed, so that means he turned him. It was about time he had a heart to heart with Alastair. Over the past three weeks he had made amends, well, as best as a demon can, with the ruler of hell. He had paid his penance and was back in good graces. He was allowed back top side and given free reign, he assumed it was because the king had too much paperwork.

Alastair was hunched over that abhorrent desk, scribbling at the ledgers spread over the top, "What do you want, Crowley?"

"What did you do to my moose?!"

He chuckled softly, "Your moose? I don't recall doing anything to a moose; I would think I would remember something like that."

"Sam Winchester, what did you do to him?" He wanted to corrupt Sam, Alastair had gotten Dean, he wanted Sam.

Alastair smiled, closing the ledger and getting to his feet, "I fucked him over that rack." He motioned to it, "Dean turned him into a demon and brought him down here so I could give him a proper welcome."

"Let me have him and I'll give you whatever you want." He sounded desperate but he wanted Sam.

"Anything I want? I would hate to break up my matched set. Sorry but that isn't happening." He sighed softly, "Crowley, those boys are mine, and if you don't get that through your head I have a very creative punishment for you."

He glared, "Which is?"

Alastair's grin was feral, "You have a new vessel waiting for you top side, I hope you enjoy."

"Wait, you said if I didn't get it through my head."

"I changed my mind, think of this as incentive, a trial run. In one week you can have your current meat suit back." He waved, "Now go on back to whatever you were doing. I think I'm going to just start putting people on the rack who won't follow the rules and the masochists can get sensory deprivation."

Crowley grumbled, "Could just make them wait in line forever." He was back topside in a flash but his meat suit wasn't up to his standards.

The suit was impeccable but the packaging. He shuddered, he was six, a chubby cheeked six year old in his Sunday best just coming out of church. He was holding the hand of a young woman, all silks and pearls, at least they had money. No father in the picture, at least there wasn't one with them; he sifted through the boy's memories. Hard working father, business executive, never home, might as well be out of the picture. This is what Alastair gave him to work with. The least he could have done is given him someone older, this body wasn't even fully functioning yet. Why did Lilith like little girls? This was the worst thing he had ever possessed. To make matters worse he was getting a call, this had to be Alastair's fault.

The woman who wanted the deal was beautiful but when she saw a six year old snot nosed brat show up she had immediately rushed over to him, "Are you lost? You poor thing." She crouched down in front of him.

"Get your hands off me woman." He bit out, his voice coming out in a thick Scottish accent, "Great, my day just keeps getting better." He sighed, letting his eyes flash red, "You called, I answered, let's make a deal."

She pulled back, looking at him in shock, "You're the one I'm making a deal with?" She laughed, "You're a child!"

He snarled, glaring at her, "Lady, I'm the most powerful crossroads demon, you want a deal you make it with me. Tell me what you want; I have a schedule to keep."

"I want to be able to get pregnant." At least she was taking him seriously now.

"Great, done, in ten years I'll come to collect." She was still kneeling beside him, at least he still got his kiss, he leaned forward, kissing her hard.

-Castiel-

Something was wrong. Communications had been buzzing with orders and calls for help. He had chosen to remain with Bobby, he felt as though he had failed Sam and Dean on some level but he could make it up to them by keeping Bobby safe. He was sure the pair wouldn't see him as having failed them but he was not used to a lack of success on his missions. He had saved the Righteous Man from perdition and yet he had been unable to stop his fall back into the realm of demons. Dean was different, he wasn't like the other mindless demons, he still possessed the capability to love and it was apparent that he loved his brother. The last time he had seen the pair he had saved Sam but part of him felt as though Dean had a bigger plan, he had been hiding some grand scheme. He hadn't seen them since and it made him wonder how that plan had gone. Speaking with Sam had not allayed his fears but it had calmed them a bit, Sam sounded like Sam. The problem with that was Dean still sounded like Dean.

"Why are you still here?" Bobby was standing in the doorway to the kitchen, arms crossed over his chest.

"To watch out for you." The answer was obvious, wasn't it?

"You said something was going on in Heaven, I figured you would go check it out."

"Why?"

Bobby scowled, "If something big is going on up there don't you want to stop it? If they want to bring down another apocalypse who's going to stop them?"

"I do not have the power to go up against someone like Michael. If there is something happening I am better suited to protecting my charges."

"I give up." He threw up his hands, shaking his head, before going back into the kitchen.

"He just doesn't get it, does he Castiel?"

He jumped, turning to see who was there. He hadn't heard anyone come in, hadn't felt a change in power, but behind him was a man, no, an angel, an angel he hadn't seen or heard from in a very long time, "Gabriel." His voice came out soft, reverent.

He grinned, spreading his arms wide, "In the flesh." He let them fall, his face turning serious, "There's a serious problem, a very serious problem, and you're going to help me."

"I am? I can't leave, I have to be here."

Gabriel scowled, sighing softly, "Really? You have to be here in an old hunter's house? What, are you on call 24/7? Paging Doctor Castiel!" He poked the middle of his forehead, "You're an angel, there are more important things for you to do than help the elderly."

"If I leave he could be attacked or fall down the stairs and be hurt!" He was reaching, he wanted to stay in case Sam and Dean came back, "It happens often, I saw it on the television, perhaps he needs Life Alert."

Gabriel rolled his eyes, "He's lived alone how long? Is that the best excuse you can come up with to want to stay so you can see your boyfriend and the giant?"

"What do you want from me Gabriel?" He sighed, "I'm not as strong as I once was, I haven't been home since the Winchesters averted the apocalypse."

"You're strong, Castiel, you can access that power. How do you think I've managed it all this time?"

He shook his head, "You're an archangel, I am not."

He rolled his eyes, "We're taking a trip and you are not going to fight me on this or I will hogtie you and you'll be going anyway."

He resigned himself to following the archangel, "Very well." You didn't argue with Gabriel, you went along with what he wanted and hoped it would turn out for the best.

Heaven. He had missed it, the feel of God's grace, his blessing, even if God had been missing for quite some time. Gabriel stood beside him, a hand on his shoulder as if he would run away the moment he had a chance. He could feel his own grace being restored the longer he stood at the gates. He longed to go inside but there was something wrong, something off. It sent a chill down his spine, Gabriel wasn't unaffected either, his usually happy expression was gone, replaced with cold determination.

"Gabriel, what is going on?" His eyes were locked on the gates.

He strode forward, "I don't know but I'm going to find out."

Bodies with wings of ash littered the entrance causing both of them to pause, looking out past the gates of Heaven. Shouts of battle, the clashing of blades, and flashes of light, this wasn't Heaven, this was a battleground and Castiel had no idea as to who was the cause of this but he was determined to find out.

-Dean-

The Campbell's were really starting to rub him the wrong way. Samuel was especially rude, threatening Dean and sometimes Sam; he seemed to have it out for the older Winchester. He was seriously thinking about leaving, screw him and his plans, but he wanted to know who he was working for. Now he just had to find the mastermind behind this whole fiasco. Sam was a little more willing to deal with their attitude but Dean was reaching the end of his rope, a little further and he would hang someone with it. He had told Sam he was taking a little trip down south and would be back soon. He needed a reprieve from the humans and their attitude. While looking for Alastair to get a little stress relief he found Crowley instead. The only reason he knew the little boy was the crossroads demon was because of the perpetual glare and red eyes.

"Crowley?" He snickered, looking him over.

"Bollocks." He looked down, sighing, "What do you want Dean?"

"Why do you look like that? We're you downsizing? I heard you sold your soul for three inches, I think that's about how long you are now."

Crowley growled, lip curling up, Dean just couldn't find him intimidating, not in that body, "I'm calling in my favor."

"Not much you can do to me little man, I take it the meat suit was Alastair's idea?"

"Shut up, you're going to do something for me and you're not going to bring up this body to anyone, got it?"

Dean raised an eyebrow, "The favor you want is for me to keep my mouth shut? I guess I made out like a bandit then."

"No, you're going to keep helping Samuel Campbell, you're going to find alphas for me, and you're going to keep your big mouth shut. No running to Alastair, no tattling to daddy."

He snickered, "Don't you need to run off to daddy? Maybe if you pout and flash those big eyes he'll let you off the hook for whatever you did." He just couldn't take him seriously, "Wait, did you say Samuel Campbell? You bastard, you're the one behind this whole cluster fuck!"

"Yes, he works for me and now so do you, so chin up squirrel, you're my bitch now."

He flipped him off, "You're an asshole but fine, I do this and our deal is done."

"Do say hello to your brother for me. I was so disappointed to find out he was a demon, I wanted to be the one to bring him over."

Dean snorted, "Like I would ever let you near my brother, besides, what fun could he have with your three inch dick? He likes something a little more...substantial."

Why was Crowley so fun to rile up? The answer, because he makes the most adorable face when he gets pissed off and to see it on a six year old was priceless. The crossroads demon scowled before cursing, "I have to go, remember what I said, you work with Samuel." He disappeared in a cloud of red smoke.

It was disappointing that he was going to have to work with Samuel, the man was insufferable, but at least now he knew who was behind it. He still wanted to find Alastair, really needed some stress relief. He finally found him standing in front of a rack, examining the soul stretched out over it.

"I am so happy to see you." He came up behind the ruler of hell, wrapping his arms around him.

"Dean, what a pleasant surprise. I was just about to get started."

He rubbed his cheek against his back, nipping between his shoulder blades, "Well, you can get started on him and I will get started on you." He tugged at his shirt.

Alastair scowled, "Oh? You're going to start on me, are you? I think not." He turned, grabbing him by the throat.

"So what are you going to do with me?" He swallowed, feeling Alastair's hand tighten.

"I'm going to torture you and then I'm going to fuck you."

"What about him? Aren't you going to torture him?"

"Eventually but he won't scream as prettily as you." He licked a stripe up his cheek, "You have the most perfect screams my little demon and I will hear them all." He slammed him against the wall.

Dean jerked back, his head cracking against the wall, "Dammit, do it." He squirmed, trying to wrap his legs around him.

Alastair gave him a firm shake, "Put your arms against the wall."

He reacted quickly, putting his arms against the wall. Thick shackles bound him in place and Alastair took a step back, snapping his fingers and leaving him naked. Dean tugged at his bonds, squirming slightly.

"So what are you going to do with me now that you have me tied up?"

"You're going to shut up." He grabbed a thick gag, forcing it between his lips, buckling it tightly. He tried to speak, to point out he couldn't scream, but it came out as a low grumble, "I said, shut up." He picked up his blade, dragging it down his chest, splitting the skin deeply.

He groaned, tugging at his bonds. Alastair never started out this deep, it was always teasing first, light and slow. The blade brushed against his ribs. He jerked, letting out another string of muffled shouts.

"Why aren't you screaming?" He snarled. Dean shook his head, making another sound, "Oh." He pulled back, removing the gag, "I suppose if you can't speak I can't hear you."

"What the hell?! Dammit Alastair! What's wrong with you?" He jerked at his bonds, "You never start so deep!"

His lip curled up, "Dean, shut up." He pulled the blade across his stomach, "I need the stress relief, too much paper work." He began to cut, peeling off his skin.

He screamed, tossing his head back, howling out into the room. His head smacked back against the wall. If he wanted screams he would give him screams. Dean's voice echoed through the room, the man on the rack began to cry as Dean screamed. It felt like forever before he had finished flaying the skin from his body. He groaned, going limp in his shackles. Alastair was panting, looking at him, his length hard.

"I can't take you skinless." He snapped his fingers, watching as his skin slowly began to regrow.

Dean had forgotten how much it hurt to be restored to pristine condition. He groaned softly, finally whole and untouched, "Damn Alastair." He panted softly.

He held a finger to his lips, "Shh." He hooked his hands under his knees, pulling him up so the young demon could wrap them around his waist. He rocked against him slowly, his tip catching on his opening with each stroke, "Tell me, do you want it?"

He moaned low in his throat. He definitely wanted it but what did Alastair want to hear? What would get him to sink in faster? He rocked his hips back slowly, "Give it to me." He let a low groan escape his lips, "Sink into me."

He nibbled his throat, lapping slowly over his skin, "Shut up." He drove himself forward, sinking in deeply.

He moved slowly, much to Dean's chagrin, "Please, fuck me. I want to feel you deep inside, filling me up. Come on, consume me, make me yours." He rocked down, squeezing, trying to get him to move faster.

Alastair growled, snarling in his ear, "I told you to shut up." He bit his ear.

Dean rocked down, moaning, rotating his hips. His length rubbed between them, "Come on, is that the best you can do? Are you not demon enough for me?" He squeezed over him; he needed him to claim him, to own him.

Teeth sank deeply into his throat, his hips slamming forward, taking him brutally, "You're mine." He snarled, rubbing against his spot harshly, pressing tight against him.

Dean cried out, his hands wanting to grab at him, to dig into him. Alastair was relentless, pounding forward, claiming him. He howled, writhing against the wall, his hips jerking as he came. The elder demon snarled, snapping forward and coming hard, filling him up.

"Fuck!" He howled, shuddering against him, his body twitching as he rode out the rest of his release.

"It was good you came when you did." He nuzzled against him, staying inside.

Dean was more than ok with that, there was no way he was moving, "Am I better stress relief?"

He chuckled softly, "Better than a thousand souls." He kissed him softly, "I need to do something about all this paperwork. Honestly I'm not even completely sure where it all comes from. Crossroads demons have been far too interested in making deals, they're on a roll. Not only are they making deals but they're collecting them at a record rate."

"Are they being collected early?" He cocked his head to the side, maybe this would be a way to tell Alastair about Crowley without telling him.

"Some."

"Do you think Crowley might have anything to do with it?"

Alastair shook his head, "Crowley is many things but he never breaks a deal. His demons on the other hand aren't always of the same caliber. I will have to have a talk with him about this. Perhaps a long talk."

"I should be getting back topside; we've been on a big hunt."

Alastair grumbled, "I hope you enjoy your hunt but I'd rather you stay here for awhile, there's a backlog of souls."

"When we're done Sam and I will come back and I'll teach him the trade."

He nodded, "See that you do. I will assist in his training when you return."

-Sam-

He had no idea what was taking Dean so long but the excuse had better be a good one. Samuel had gotten a lead on babies being kidnapped after their families were murdered. He wanted Sam and Dean to look into it, the problem was Dean was still downstairs. There was always the option of stuffing Dean into the trunk and taking him with. If he didn't get back soon he would do just that. It would serve him right to wake up in the trunk again. Ever since becoming a demon he didn't like to be apart from Dean for very long. He figured the transformation fed on their reliance on each other and amplified it.

"Dammit Dean." He sighed, pulling him out of the backseat and slinging him over his shoulder, "You get the trunk." He stuffed him in, closing it sharply, letting it smack his head in vindication for leaving.

He slid behind the wheel, heading out. He didn't bother telling Samuel he was leaving since he already knew where the disappearances were. Hopefully Dean would be back by the time he got there. It was a quaint little town, nice neighborhood, and cop cars were everywhere. There was still no sign of Dean, no banging from the trunk. It was frustrating, it had been a day and he still wasn't back yet. He needed to punish his brother; Dean needed to know what he did by leaving. He got a room at the closest motel; he was going to make Dean feel it, feel every second of it. He bound his brother face down on the bed, arms and legs bound to the corners.

"You are going to be feeling this for days." He stripped him down, freeing himself but not stripping, hopefully Dean would wake up soon. He pressed in slowly, groaning at the tight heat, "Fuck." He rolled his hips forward, starting a harsh pace; he could take his time when Dean woke back up.

Dean groaned softly as Sam thrust in a final time, coming hard, "Sam? What the hell?" He sounded groggy.

He laid flat over his back, waiting a moment to recover, rotating his hips languidly into his warmth, "Yes?" He gave a little thrust against his prostate.

"What are you doing?"

He bit the back of his neck, sucking a mark there, "What does it look like I'm doing? You left me for over a day, I'm reminding you that you're mine."

"I get the picture, mind pulling out? I'm sore." He grumbled into the pillow.

"Shut up, Dean. You'll take what I give you and you'll like it."

He groaned, biting the pillow, "Asshole, you're channeling Alastair."

Sam gave a sharp thrust, "You need to be thinking of me, not anyone else." He bit into his shoulder, drawing blood as he pressed in deeply, "You'd better start participating."

Dean's hips rotated up, groaning low in his throat, "Right there, come on Sammy, hit it again, make me come."

He gripped his hips tightly, pounding against his spot with each thrust, "Come with me, damn you feel so good."

Dean clenched hard, moaning, coming hard over the bedding. Sam gave one final thrust, releasing inside him for the second time. Dean let him have a few minutes before speaking, "Now get off me, I'm not going to walk right for the next couple days."

"Serves you right." He didn't get off him but did undo his wrists, "Don't go leaving me again. Not without talking to me first."

"Where are we?"

He sighed, rolling off him, "A motel, hunting for a baby kidnapper."

He rolled over, jerking upright, panic in his eyes, "Baby kidnapper?! Someone stole Baby?!" He was on his feet and at the window so quickly Sam was sure he must have hurt himself.

"No, the Impala is fine, actual babies. The parents are murdered and the babies taken." He sat up, watching as Dean sighed in relief before hobbling back to the bed, "What did you mean by saying I was channeling Alastair?"

He bypassed the bed and headed for the bathroom, "Because he fucked me raw too and kept telling me to shut up. Why do you think it took me so long to get back? I was stress relief, I feel so used." He shut himself in the bathroom with a grumble.

Sam stood, moving to the door and walking in, "Let me take care of you."

Dean closed his eyes, starting the water, "Is this your penance?"

He shook his head, "No, more of an apology for taking you so hard, twice, without knowing what you had gone through."

"So if I hadn't had sex in hell you would have done it with a little more enthusiasm?"

He smirked, pushing him into the shower before stripping, "Definitely." He stepped in, picking up the soap and starting to wash him, "I at least would have been gentler if I had known."

"How are you going to make it up to me?" He leaned against the wall as Sam started washing his back.

"By not sinking into you again." Dean's skin was soft beneath his fingers and he wanted very much to sink into him again but he wouldn't.

He shook his head, letting Sam wash him. The younger demon's hands worked over him carefully, getting him clean before kissing him softly. Sam could tell by the look in Dean's eyes that he was forgiven, although there was the promise of retribution. He could live with that, especially if it meant they could get started with the hunt. They dried off before dressing, Dean finished first and was watching Doctor Sexy while he finished putting his boots on.

"Talk about taking too long, you take forever to get ready."

"Let's go, we have to figure this out before another baby goes missing."

-Dean-

He was adorable. Sam had been afraid of the little guy, didn't want to touch him at all, but Dean, Dean thought he was the cutest thing ever. The only issue is that the baby was being chased by shapeshifters. A damn shapeshifter wanted a baby. They would have to take him back to Samuel's and decide where to go from there. To make matters even more complicated the baby was also a shapeshifter. When it exploded into a different form it kind of sealed the deal.

"What are we going to do with it?" Sam was turned to keep an eye on it.

"Take it to Samuel; I think it can be used as a lure. After all there is one after us; if we can be prepared we can capture it."

Sam smirked, "I'm surprised you don't want to keep it."

"Like we're in a position to handle a baby, don't be stupid."

"If we could, does that mean you would keep it?"

If he was being honest he would say yes, "No, of course not." He focused on the road, "I don't need a baby, I have you. You're more than enough."

"Ha, ha." He rolled his eyes, "How's your ass feel?"

He glared, "Sore, thanks for asking. How do you think yours is going to feel after this hunt is over?"

"Full." He smirked.

The wet splatter of exploding flesh echoed through the car, "Son of a bitch." There was something wet sticking to his head, "Quick, Sammy, get it off the leather!" He swirled onto the side of the road, throwing it into park and jumping out, brushing the shapeshifter skin off the back of his head before scrambling to get it off the seat, "Quick! It's going to get in the creases!"

Sam was not showing the proper kind of hustle this kind of emergency deserved. The baby was clean in its brand new skin but his poor Baby was covered in skin and gunk. At least his brother was getting the bigger chunks off the floorboards. Dean was frantic, trying to get as much off his seats as quickly as possible, he would have to give her a thorough cleaning when this was over and Sam was going to help.

"I think we got most of it. It's the best we can do without cleaner and rags."

Dean gently ran his fingers over the roof, "I'm sorry Baby, Sammy and I will get you cleaned up but we have to deal with this baby first." He got back behind the wheel, Sam getting back in beside him.

The rest of the ride was done in silence. He felt as though his Baby had been desecrated. They had bled and had sex in the car but an exploding baby was a step too far. The house loomed before them and Dean never thought he would be happy to be back in this place. He carried the baby inside, Sam close behind.

"You need to be ready to capture a shapeshifter." Sam stated, checking for traps as Dean came in the door.

The Campbell's were milling around the room, certainly not expecting to see them, let alone with a baby, "Is that a baby?" Gwen eyed it suspiciously.

"No, it's a seventy year old man, he's going all Benjamin Button, yes it's a baby and a shapeshifter." Dean snarked, holding it to his chest, "Where's Samuel? We have a shapeshifter on our tail and it wants the baby."

"He's in the back room."

He pushed past her into something reminiscent of Bobby's panic room, although it wasn't nearly as good since he and Sam could enter but it was protected. Samuel was already inside, talking on the phone. When Dean came in he hung up, glaring at him for a moment before noticing the baby.

"What's going on?"

"I hope that call wasn't too important. Short story, this is a shapeshifter baby and there is a shapeshifter on its way here that wants it, so get ready because it's a tough one."

"The alpha?"

He shrugged, "Might be, probably is." Samuel was out the door, closing it behind him. The sound of fighting outside made Dean start to rethink his decision to bring the baby here. When there was a scream and Mark's name was called he cringed a little, "I wonder if he went up or down." He made a note to check the register when he went back.

"You have something of mine, demon." It was Sam's voice on the other side of the door.

"I do? I don't see your name on it." This was not good. The door squealed as the shapeshifter pulled it off its hinges, "Damn, you're strong, aren't you?" He held the baby close as the alpha shifted forms, his skin rippling and changing. He felt like he was looking in a mirror, he had even gotten his clothes right, "I am one handsome devil."

"You will return my child to me and I will consider letting you live."

"See, that's where we're going to have to disagree. I can't just had him over, even though he gooed all over my car."

Samuel was behind him, gun firmly in hand. He fired and the not-Dean moved forward, ignoring the fact he had five darts sticking out of his back. He flexed and the darts clattered to the ground. This was not going to end well and Dean had a feeling he was the one it was about to go poorly for. He took a step back, spotting Sam over the shapeshifter's shoulder. Sam flicked his wrist, sending him into the wall, pinning him there. It was instantly apparent that he was struggling to do so; this creature was strong, possibly stronger than Sam.

Dean moved past him, handing the baby to Samuel, "Make your phone call because I'm not completely sure we can hold him."

The brothers stood side by side, black and yellow eyes glinting as they fought to keep the shapeshifter pinned down. It was easier with both of them but neither one had much practice using their powers.

"Aren't you supposed to be stronger than me?" Sam's teeth were clenched tightly.

"Shut up, Sammy, you've had more practice." He tightened his hand, trying to firm up the invisible bindings.

"Who's Samuel going to call?"

"Crowley." Dean hissed as Sam lost his concentration, "Focus!" He almost lost his concentration when Crowley showed up; he was still the adorable six year old.

"Look what my dog brought me."

Dean growled, "Dammit Crowley, hurry up." He tightened his hand again.

The child rolled his eyes, "You need practice." He snapped his fingers, the alpha disappearing, "It's like a muscle, you have to work it."

Sam stared at Crowley for a few minutes before he burst out laughing, "Crowley? Aren't you just so adorable! I could pinch your cheeks!" He kneeled on the floor, doubling over as he laughed.

Crowley's hands formed into fists as he stalked forward to stand before Sam, "Unless you want me to feed you to my hellhound I suggest you get a hold of yourself."

Dean swallowed at the mention of a hellhound, he hated those things, "Sam, we can laugh when he's gone. I know the midget is adorable but best not to tempt fate, yeah?"

Sam took in deep breaths, trying to stop, "I-I can't!" He clapped his hands over his mouth, muffling the laughter at least.

"Alastair really picked an awesome meat suit for you. Small children strike terror into the hearts of men. How long left on your sentence?" Dean smirked, he knew it wasn't going to help Sam but he couldn't help saying it.

"Three days." He sighed, glaring at the pair as Sam fought to stop laughing.

"Three up here days or down there days?"

Crowley snarled, lip curling up, "Up here days."

Dean cringed, "Good luck with that, nice seeing you, glad we could get you a monster."

"Where's the baby? I'll be taking that as well."

At the mention of the baby Sam stopped laughing, "We're not giving you a baby, you might put it in a bag and drown it or something."

"It's called leverage, moose, look it up." He looked at Samuel, "Bring me the baby."

Dean snarled, eyes yellow, "No, we're not giving you the baby." He looked at Samuel, "I will drag you to hell if you go get it, I swear."

Crowley sneered, "What are you going to do with it? Raise it? Please, you can hardly take care of yourselves."

"Christian and his wife have been trying for a child, they can raise it." Dean was surprised to hear that from Samuel; maybe he had a little backbone.

"Fine, keep the sniveling brat, I'm done, go do your jobs." He was gone and Dean let out a sigh of relief.

"Ok Sammy, feel free to laugh now."

He shook his head, "I can't, although maybe if I pictured Crowley taking care of a baby I could start up again."

"Come on, we have to go clean Baby, I promised her." He patted his shoulder, brushing past Samuel.

-Castiel-

Gabriel had taken him to a safe place, or at least he hoped it was safe. Gabriel's old rooms were still uninhabited and appeared untouched in the millennia he had been gone. For the time being they could plan and try to figure out exactly what was going on. The archangel was obviously on edge, pacing back and forth. Seeing so many of their brethren dead had disturbed Castiel. It wasn't how things were meant to be, they weren't supposed to be fighting each other.

"Who can we go to? Michael? Raphael?" Castiel spoke calmly, watching him pace.

He shook his head, "No, neither of them, they're probably involved in this whole mess. We need a third party."

"Balthazar."

Gabriel shrugged, "He might work."

Castiel sighed, motioning to the door, "No, Balthazar, he's here."

"Gabriel, I'm going to die of shock. I never thought you would set foot back in Heaven." The angel stepped inside, closing the door behind him.

"How did you find us?" Gabriel eyed him, finally ceasing his pacing.

"We all felt it, the return of the great Gabriel." He chuckled, "The others are too busy fighting to bother looking. I just refuse to get involved with all this infighting."

"You know what's going on?" Castiel wanted to get to the bottom of this, quickly.

"Don't get your panties in a twist. Yes, I know what's going on." He crossed his arms over his chest, "I don't know if I want to tell you."

"Balthazar, talk" Gabriel growled softly, stalking forward, his eyes dark with anger.

He held up his hands, "Easy there, Michael and Raphael are fighting it out. They got into a tiff over the apocalypse."

"Explain." Gabriel had been reduced to one word responses in his anger.

"Michael said he was done, tired of the Winchesters and Cassie spoiling his plans. Raphael got a little pissy, started gathering up angels to go against the head honcho and voila! Civil war!"

Castiel felt like his head was going to explode, civil war, it was unprecedented. For two archangels to be the ultimate cause was even worse. Michael had power, power that Raphael would be hard pressed to match. So why did he even think he should be going up against the eldest?

"What do we do?" There had to be something they could do, this needed to end.

"Run? Get out of the crossfire until one of them wins? It's a mess out there, I know I'm going to fake my death and take off. Might as well live it up."

Gabriel slapped him across the face, hard, "No, you're on my side now. We won't be fighting in this war; we're going to find a way to stop it."

Balthazar rubbed his cheek, "Yes sir, you could have just asked."

"Balthazar, you don't tend to be one to listen to reason, you would not have agreed if we had asked." Castiel sighed softly, "Is there anything else you'd like to tell us?"

He looked thoughtful, "Raphael might be working with a demon."

"How did you find out?"

"Little spying." He grinned, shrugging slightly, "Can't blame a girl for having a little fun."

-Alastair-

He was done. Running hell was a pain in the ass and the paper work was horrendous. There was a better way to do this, one that didn't involve paperwork. The first step was to gather the crossroads demons into one place. Elimination was always an option but he didn't want to pursue that, no, they would be reeducated as quickly as possible. This meant specialists and a lack of deals for a time, unless Crowley made them, but it was necessary. He had already taken care of the specialists, demons he had personally trained. Dean and Sam would have been wonderful for it but they were still topside. All that was left were the crossroads demons.

"So glad you could all make it." He smiled down at them. He had ordered them to a meeting in one of the larger rooms. There were only a handful of crossroads demons but they had been the cause of the difficulties these past few years, "There have been some accounting errors of late and it has made my job difficult. I've done some thinking and decided that these issues need to be addressed." His fingers wrapped around his blade, examining it, "Since you are so loyal to Crowley, a little reeducation is in order. You can come along quietly or you can fight, the end result will be the same."

"Screw you!" The demon who spoke was in the front, young and brash; he looked like a recent convert.

He chuckled softly, "Well, someone has guts. Let's see what they look like." He grabbed him by the hair, the thick yellow mane wrapped easily around his fingers, "Take 'em boys! If they resist, tear them apart and strap them to the rack anyway!"

It was utter chaos as his demons took down the others, dragging them away. He kept a firm grasp on the demon's hair as he struggled, "Let me go you bastard." He hissed, grabbing at his hand, "Crowley will get you for this."

He cocked his head to the side, holding his blade to his throat, "No, I don't think I will and trust me when I say that Crowley will do nothing to me." He dragged him to his workroom, strapping him down tightly, "You're lucky, you volunteered to be my playmate." He was about to get started when he got his first surprise of the night. Footsteps alerted him to someone entering his workroom, "I was about to get started, you'd best hope this is important."

"Alastair, I need to talk to you." Sam stood behind him, looking slightly nervous.

He smiled, turning to face him, "Sam, so good to see you." He moved toward him, "Don't worry, you and Dean are on the short list of people who can interrupt me. What do you need?" He took a seat behind his desk, this would let the anticipation build.

"I wanted to talk to you about what we're doing topside." He sat down across from him, "We're hunting alphas, capturing them. I have no idea for what for, Dean doesn't know either, but Crowley is involved somehow." He paused for a moment, "I love the body swap by the way, he's so adorable."

He sighed and shook his head, "Who knows what Crowley is planning. Just keep up with it for now and if you find anything else let me know. For now, since you're here, let's give you your first real lesson in torture. I know you usually leave it up to Dean but everyone here has their own skills and torture is one of the most important. It's time for you to step up and learn."

"I tortured a shapeshifter."

Alastair could tell he wasn't so sure about this but it was necessary, "Yes but this is different." He held out the blade, "Take it and I will guide you, just like I did for Dean." Sam's hand shook slightly as he picked up the blade, "You've held knives before, think of it as an extension of yourself, grip it lightly, remember, knives are fluid."

He closed his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath, and adjusting his hold, on the blade, "Why am I doing this?"

Alastair stroked through his hair gently, pressing him over to the rack, "Because he went against me, he caused me trouble, and he needs to be reeducated. He needs to remember who rules hell."

"You do." The demon exclaimed, eyes wide as Sam stood beside the rack with Alastair close behind him.

"Yes, I do, but I don't think you really believe that. Sam and I are going to remind you." He pressed Sam to the edge of the rack, "The first cut is the most important, it sets the stage for everything that follows. You want to build on it, starting out too roughly can ruin the entire session." He curled his hand around Sam's, "So we start slow, I'm here to guide you." The blade slid down his cheek, not cutting the skin, down his neck, "Now we press in." The blade slid through skin, splitting it, trails of crimson bubbled up and spilled over, "Slowly getting deeper." Sam was falling into a trance as Alastair spoke to him, whispered in his ear, "Very good Sam." Praise was the best way to get through to the Winchester brothers; they ate it up, never got enough of it.

"His skin splits so easily." He sounded almost in awe as he twisted the blade down, swirling it around his belly button.

The demon screamed, "Stop! Enough!"

Sam cocked his head to the side, "Alastair? He talks too much."

Alastair smiled indulgently, "Then remove his tongue and he will fall silent."

Sam gripped his jaw firmly, prying open his mouth. The demon was begging now, making it difficult for him to grab his tongue and hold his mouth open. Sam growled, "Shut up." He demanded, stabbing the blade into his side. The demon screamed, giving him a chance to grab the wiggling muscle and slice through it, "Was that so hard?" He tossed it to the side, listening to it land with a soft splat.

Alastair smiled, stroking through his hair, "It's all about improvisation, changing your technique based on the person, what will make the greatest impact? Experimentation is very important, find what works and move forward from there." He grabbed the demon's hair, jerking his head back, "This one hates pain. I doubt he spent much time on the rack before breaking."

Sam slowly moved the blade down his chest, digging it in deeper the further down he went, "Slowly add more pain?"

"Yes, work him up and then when he's about to check out rip his heart out, it makes an impression when they see it beating in front of them."

"You can't pass out?"

"No, you can mentally check out however so be mindful, you need to bring them back before they do. Also the racks are special designed. If a demon is strapped in they do not regenerate as quickly."

Sam smirked, "Show me how to rip his heart out."

Alastair smiled, pressing up against him from behind, "It would be my pleasure."

He rested his chin on Sam's shoulder, wrapping an arm around his waist and the other formed to his right hand. He didn't speak, guiding his hand to the long incision. He slowly worked it in, his left hand brushed lower, skirting the top of his pants. The demon screamed as their fingers worked inside him, pressing in deeper. He angled up, searching out the throbbing heart. Sam gasped as they touched the pulsing flesh. He urged the young demon to wrap his fingers around it, to grip it tightly. With a sharp tug the heart came free and they pulled it out completely.

"How is it still beating?" The heart pulsed in his hand.

"The power of hell. You can put it back in if you'd like or wait and things will eventually regrow." Sam squeezed it and the demon screamed. Alastair found himself feeling impressed by how well Sam did. He hadn't expected the hunter to take to it so quickly and with such ease. He kissed the back of his neck softly, "You impressed me."

He leaned back, still holding the heart, "Glad I could impress you." He squeezed it again, "I should probably head back." He tipped his head.

He kissed his throat, "If you learn anything else let me know and if Dean does anything suspicious tell me immediately."

Sam nodded, "Can you send me back up? I still haven't gotten the hang of it."

"First, drink." He slit his wrist, holding it to his lips. Sam drank deeply, "Good boy." He stroked through his hair, "See you soon Sam." He snapped his fingers and Sam disappeared.

-Crowley-

It felt so good to be back in his regular meat suit. He had left the child in the middle of a cemetery in Glasgow. He stretched, flexing his fingers, before checking inside his pants, smiling. He gave his dick a little wave before doing a full body stretch. The alpha shapeshifter hadn't given him what he wanted and being stuck in a child's body had made the torture very unsatisfying. He was on edge, he hadn't heard from any of his crossroads demons, it seemed no one was out doing their jobs. His regular demons seemed skittish and he had yet to find out why.

"You sniveling idiot, tell me what has you so worked up! What the hell is going on?" Crowley had the black eyed demon by the throat, pinning her to the wall.

She gasped, gripping at his hand, "A-Alastair, he's cleaning house."

His lip curled up, "Cleaning house, how?" He gave her a firm shake.

"He grabbed all the crossroads demons loyal to you and is having them reeducated. He said he was sick of all the paperwork."

He dropped her, "All this is about paperwork?!" He shouted.

She nodded, "He's reorganizing. We're afraid we're going to wind up on the rack next!"

"If you wind up on the rack it will be because of your own stupidity. We have work to do so get back to your job!" He kicked her before storming off.

His minions topside were not doing everything they were supposed to. The humans and the Winchesters were doing better than the demons he had brought with him. He just kept running into dead ends on the purgatory front, he had to find it and get the souls so he could dethrone Alastair. The angels had been no help either, they were fighting their own civil war and Raphael was being a dick. He was no help at all, just kept going on and on about how Crowley wasn't working fast enough. Maybe if they helped they would already have the door.

He snarled angrily, "They had better bring me some fresh alphas or I'm going to start tearing them apart instead!" He threw a tray of implements against the wall, "My life sucks."

-Dean-

Crowley was on the warpath, demanding more and more. They had captured some powerful ghouls and vampires for him but it wasn't enough in his mind. He wanted alphas; he had even slipped up and let Dean know exactly why he wanted them, purgatory. He wanted a way into purgatory, the place where the souls of monsters go when they die. Alastair was torturing crossroads demons and he had taught Sam the art of heart removal when he had gone below. He sighed softly; Samuel was on his case as well. The shapeshifter baby was doing fine at least, that was the one bright spot in his life, aside from Sam. He wanted to be below playing with the other demons, torturing them into submission.

It was moments like these that he wished he had easy access to liquor. For some strange reason Samuel wasn't keeping any in the safe house. It might be because he was drinking it all but that couldn't be it, right? He had to find something to drink. The nearest store was an hour away and he really didn't want to miss anything. Something might happen, there could be a lead and he didn't want to be excluded.

"Dean?" Sam sounded so relaxed after his trip to hell.

He took a deep breath, "Yeah, Sammy?"

"If you need to go then go." He came up behind him, rubbing his shoulders.

"I'm fine, we just need to find an alpha, get Crowley off my back." He groaned softly, "Keep doing that." He closed his eyes, letting his head fall forward, "Better than the hotel magic fingers."

"We have a lead!" Samuel shouted, walking in.

Sam pulled back, resting his hands on the back of his chair, "What kind? Where are we headed?"

"The alpha vampire, we have a lead on his house."

Dean perked up, "Let's get going!"

He felt such relief to be out on a hunt again. The alpha had a gorgeous house; he wouldn't mind staying here for awhile. The hunt was easy, the alpha virtually walked right into the van. It made Dean suspicious, why would do alpha want to be caught? Samuel locked him in a cage, dosed him up with a steady stream of dead man's blood, and hooked him up to a car battery. There was no way the alpha was going to stay; he seemed quite calm and completely unhindered by the dead blood. Dean was sure he could have gotten something out of him if Samuel would let him. The human wouldn't let either of the brothers near the alpha.

"A pair of demons? Are the humans scraping the bottom of the barrel? They send you to get information from me? I have heard stories of the prowess of demons and yet never witnessed it myself."

Dean smirked, "Well, it is my job and my brother is in training." He paused, "But Samuel just won't let us, I can't understand why."

The alpha smiled, "Perhaps because he doesn't trust you. Family should always be trusted, if you cannot trust blood, who can you trust?"

"I think Samuel just wants to keep him for Crowley." Sam crossed his arms over his chest.

Dean cocked his head to the side, "Then why does he get to torture him?" He sighed, looking at the alpha, "I'm terribly sorry for your accommodations, it must suck for one of your power to be locked up in a cage. I bet that blood isn't even having an effect on you."

"Your thoughts would be correct. It's refreshing to find someone who isn't a complete idiot. It truly is too bad that you're a demon, you would make an excellent vampire." In a flash he was free, the door swinging open, "This meeting has been quite...enlightening." He pressed close to Dean, "I look forward to meeting you again." He was gone. There was a shout and the sound of gunfire before silence. The brothers shared a look before running after the alpha. Christian lay dead and the alpha stood over him, "You asked about purgatory, here's the only hint you will ever get. Find the one that's gotten out." Samuel tried to shoot him again but it was too late, the alpha was gone.

"That went well." Dean shrugged, looking down at Christian's corpse.

"I think he has a crush on you." Sam poked his shoulder, "I'm not sure if that's a good thing or not."

"I need a drink."

"You idiots!" Crowley, why did the little demon have to show up after the fighting?

Dean's shoulders visibly slumped, "What is it this time? We got a hint; I doubt you've gotten anything from the alphas."

"He only said anything because he wants a piece of your ass." Sam shook his head, his eyes sparked with a bit of jealousy.

"What did he say?"

"Find the one that's gotten out." Dean recited back.

Crowley threw his hands up, "Oh, that's a big help, glad you go something." He snarled.

"You know something Crowley, blow me. Are we done?" Dean growled.

"No, you're still mine and you'll still bring me monsters. We need more than just one little hint. So get your ass out there and get me my monsters!"

He gave him the finger, "Sit and spin asshole. I'm out of here, if I find something good I'll let you know." He looked at Sam, "Let's go, I'm done here."

Sam was close behind him as he stormed out, heading for the Impala. He really wanted that drink now. They both got in, Dean pulling out with a squeal of tires. He had no idea where to go but he had to get away. Maybe Bobby could help them out but he still didn't know Sam was a demon. He sighed, rubbing his eyes, Sam wasn't going to like it but they needed to go somewhere and the only place to go was to their surrogate father.

"Where are we going?"

"Bobby."

He sighed, looking resigned, "I wish we didn't have to tell him at all. He's been through so much; I hope this doesn't break him."

"I'm sorry, I don't want to hurt Bobby but we don't have much of a choice. He'll understand, I know he will."

A/N: This is nearly 30,000 words and 48 pages so I split it in half.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own nor make any money off of this. I am merely playing in the Supernatural universe.

-Bobby-

This day just kept getting better and better. He had finally gotten rid of Castiel but now Sheriff Jody Foster had made an appearance. He liked the woman, she was strong and determined. She had lost her son a few years back and her husband a year before. Now she was at his door, it was Rufus' fault; the man was wanted and had shown up at his door, the damn fool. So here she was, looking for the hunter. He had let her in, offered her a beer, and told her he didn't know anyone named Rufus. He was showing her around when the sound of his door being slammed open echoed through the house.

"Balls." He sighed, this is what his life had been reduced to, showing the sheriff that there were no criminals here and his door being busted open.

Jody was already up the stairs when he grabbed a shotgun and went after her. She was going to get herself hurt or killed. Nothing good broke down his door in the middle of the day. The boys had left him Ruby's knife in their last visit and he drew that from his boot.

"Put your hands in the air!" Jody was shouting, it couldn't be a good thing.

He shook his head, moving through the door. There were two of them, a man and a woman, both black eyed demons. He aimed and fired, the man hissing angrily. The woman reacted, grabbing Jody and spinning her around, holding her throat tightly.

"Let her go." He felt like his heart was in his throat, he couldn't let anything happen to her.

"A trade, you for her. We don't care about her, we want you."

He kept the gun trained on the man who was slowly getting to his feet, "If Dean and Sam would do their jobs we wouldn't be here. Sorry old man but you have to pay the price." The man sneered.

The man moved forward, attempting to lash out, but Bobby was prepared, firing his gun before slashing the blade across his throat. The woman tightened her grip on Jody, eyes widening.

"Let her go." He tightened his grip on the blade.

Jody slammed her head back, smashing it into the demon's nose. The woman let out a shout of surprise, letting go of the sheriff. Bobby lashed out, driving the blade into her chest. Jody stood frozen, watching the electric shock of a demon dying. She turned her gaze to Bobby, shock in her eyes.

"Bobby, what was that?" She sounded amazingly calm considering the circumstances.

He rubbed the back of his neck, "Demons."

She looked at him incredulously, "Demons, really?"

"Yep, demons. There are a lot of things in this world that people don't know about, vampires, werewolves, demons, they're all real and they're all here." He wasn't going to lie to her; her life had been at risk because of him. He scowled, "Dammit boys." He grumbled, moving to pick up the phone. He had a bone to pick with the brothers.

"Bobby Singer don't you walk away from me."

He froze, "I have to make a call."

She shook her head, "You have to explain to me what's going on."

"Come sit down and I'll get us a drink and tell you everything." He looked weary, motioning to the small table. She sat and he pulled out two glasses and a bottle of scotch.

"Bobby!" Dean's voice came from the door.

"Balls." His shoulders slumped, "In here, close the door when you come in." He grumbled softly, "And don't worry about traps, they're already broken."

Sam and Dean walked in, each with a gun in hand. They spotted Jody sitting at the table and Sam spoke, "Who's this?" He eyed her suspiciously.

"Sam, Dean, this is Sheriff Jody Mills. Jody, these boys are Sam and Dean Winchester." He said, getting out two more glasses and pouring them each a hefty amount of liquor.

Dean let out a sigh of relief, taking his and downing it, "Thank you Bobby! I've been wanting a drink for days. Here I thought Sam would have wanted to stop on the way here but no, no stopping for us." He elbowed his brother.

Sam glared at him before smiling at Jody, "It's a pleasure to meet you." He turned his gaze to Bobby, "What's with the bodies in the living room?"

The grizzled hunter downed his drink, "You're what's up with the bodies. They came to take me out as a message to you. What did you boys do? What demon did you piss off?"

The elder Winchester held his empty glass out, "More and I'll tell you." He looked at Jody, "Does she know?"

"Do I know what? You'd better start explaining or I'm going to arrest you for killing those two people, self defense or not."

He grinned, downing the next glass in two swallows, "So, demons are real, we pissed off Crowley because he wants us to keep hunting alphas and I told him to blow me." Bobby glared at him, "What? He pissed me off."

"You damn fools! Dammit Dean, do you think of no one but yourself?"

He frowned, "I think of Sam. Sorry, I didn't think he would send someone after you. He should know better."

Sam sighed, turning his attention to Jody, "I'm sorry you got dragged into this. Since those two are going to be at it for awhile I'll explain. We're hunters; we track down killings and odd occurrences and make them stop so that people can go about their lives in peace, never having to know that the things that go bump in the night are real. All those legends and fairy tales, those monsters that eat children and suck the soul from you, very real. It's just that most people don't encounter them because people like us hunt them down and make the world a safer place."

Surprisingly Dean stayed silent for Sam's speech and Bobby wasn't about to continue ripping into him while there were more important things going on, like Jody getting an education in the supernatural. Jody seemed to take it in stride, downing her drink before asking for another one with the shake of her glass.

"Sam, could you take care of the bodies? Why don't you use them for practice?" Dean's gaze was locked on Bobby and the older hunter had a feeling that the demon was having a few anger issues at the moment.

"But Dean..." Sam trailed off, looking between the two.

Dean growled softly, "Now, Sammy, Bobby and I need to finish our talk."

He sighed, "Don't do anything stupid." He moved over to the corpses, Jody's eyes following him.

"Bobby, it's not my fault that Crowley has a stick up his ass and decided to take it out on you. I'll show that little cretin who he's messing with and you won't have to worry about him sending his goons after you ever again." Dean took a deep breath, "I'm under a lot of stress. I have no way to relieve it, I'm stuck up here, I can't go down for stress relief, and I need you to understand that I'm a little on edge here."

Jody let out a shout, grabbing her gun and pointing it at Sam, "Son of a bitch." Dean hissed, putting himself between Jody and Sam.

"Dean, what's going on?" Bobby was deceptively calm, speaking low and soft as if talking to a small child.

"He's moving those bodies without touching them!" Jody attempted to aim past Dean only to find him moving in the way again.

"Lower your gun, Jody. We don't want to hurt you but I am really pissed off right now. So, let's talk this out." He looked over his shoulder; Sam had dropped the body and moved out of line of sight, "Sam isn't going to hurt you or Bobby, ok?"

If Dean was pissed then Bobby was livid. What had those idiots done this time? Was Sam addicted again? Were they going to have to send him through detox? Dean didn't seem concerned and even as a demon he put Sam's safety first, but what had happened in the past month since he had seen them? Sam sounded fine when they talked on the phone and he looked healthy, so what had the pair done?

He put his hand on Jody's arm, slowly helping her lower it, "Dean, talk, now."

He rubbed the back of his neck, taking a deep breath, "So, Sam's a demon now."

"I don't think I heard you right. Did you say Sam is a demon, like you?" Bobby's voice was cold; he could feel tears in his eyes. Had he lost them both?

"Yes."

Jody looked scared, taking a step back, "You're like them?" She pointed to the bodies.

Dean scowled, "Hell no, we're way different. We are still Sam and Dean Winchester, hunters, sons of John and Mary. We still love Bobby like a father. We aren't bent on destruction. We want to protect people."

Bobby sat down, drinking straight from the bottle, "Why?"

Sam reappeared in the doorway, rushing over to Bobby and crouching down beside him, "Please Bobby, I had to." He grabbed his shoulders, looking into his eyes, "You know how Dean is still himself, you've lived with him while I was recovering. You know he's still the Dean you bandaged up when he got hurt. I'm still me, I haven't died, I wasn't dragged to hell, I never broke. Bobby, I'm the same as I always have been. I'm not like them, Dean isn't like them."

He shook his head, swallowing down another mouthful. Dean looked at him pleadingly, Sam was still on his knees, trying to get him to understand, and Jody stood and watched it all. It was Jody who broke the silence, "Bobby Singer!" He jumped slightly, looking up at her, "These boys love you, regardless of what they may be they care enough about your sorry ass to try to talk some sense into you." She sighed, "You're behaving like an idiot, didn't you hear a damn thing they said? I didn't know them before but you did, what do you see? Do you see Sam and Dean or do you see something else? Listen to your heart."

He looked into Sam's eyes, normal, hazel eyes. He felt his heart clench, "Sam." He swallowed hard before pulling him into a hug. He returned it, "I don't know if I can fully accept this but you're still you and I won't abandon you." He looked up at Dean, "Either of you."

Dean moved closer, patting him on the back, "Thanks Jody, we owe you one."

Bobby pulled back, "How'd it happen?"

"A ritual. I had to protect him and this was the best way to do it. We're the only ones that can kill demons so it's better this way and if we get sent back to hell it's no big deal, we're buddies with the king."

"I'm tired." He grumbled, laying his head on the table and falling asleep.

-Dean-

They had left Bobby in Jody's capable hands after putting him in bed. He had way too much to drink but he had taken it well. Dean was happy that he hadn't tried to exorcise them; Alastair would be pissed if they showed up down there. The hunt they had picked up was awesome, disappearing virgins. He felt so sorry for them; they had to save them before anymore disappeared.

"Sammy! Let's go find us some virgins!" He parked on the side of the main street, "What do we think is taking them?"

"I have no idea; we haven't even gotten started yet." He sighed, watching Dean jump out of the car.

"Go, research! I'm going to find me some virgins to watch." He smirked to himself as Sam snarled.

"Dean." His tone was warning, "You'd better behave."

He rolled his eyes, "I always behave. You don't have to worry about anything, I'm just watching."

"If you find anything let me know, I'll get us a room and you go talk to any family members or witnesses, find out all you can then call me."

Dean snorted, "Alright, Mr. Bossy."

He lucked out, as he was heading toward one of the victims homes a young woman literally dropped into his lap. She clung to him tightly, "Oh my God." She kissed him, "You saved me."

He sat there stunned, "Why, hello there." He smiled, "Are you alright? What happened?"

"A man, fire and gold and he was hot and flying!" She was rambling but clung around his neck.

He stroked through her hair calmingly, "It's ok, you're safe now." He cocked his head to the side, "You're not a virgin, are you?" She slapped him, "Hey, hey! It's a good thing! You would have gone the way of those other girls. So be happy!"

She looked down at her lap, "Will you take me home?"

He smiled, "Sure." He picked her up, setting her on her feet and offering her his arm, "Lead on, milady."

He hadn't slept with a woman since getting back from hell and he really wanted to. He walked her to her door, giving her a boyish grin. He was pleased when she leaned forward and kissed him. He moved forward as their lips touched, his hand moving to her waist, returning the kiss. The moment was shattered by the ringing of his phone, he had forgotten about Sam.

She let out a sound of protest as he pulled back, "Ignore it."

"Sorry, I can't do that." He gave her an apologetic look, answering his phone, "Hello."

"Have you found anything yet?" Sam sounded on edge.

He covered the mouthpiece of his phone, "I'll have to take a rain check." He blew her a kiss before turning and walking away, "Yeah, had a lady literally dropped into my lap. Fire, gold, hot, and flying."

Sam spoke up after a moment of silence, "Come to the motel, I might have something."

"I'll be right there." He hung up, looking down at the phone. Sam had become possessive, not that Dean could blame him, he was possessive too, Sam was his after all, "Shit." He smelled very strongly of that woman, "Sam's going to be pissed." He supposed if Sam was his then he was Sam's.

Sam was waiting for him, sitting in front of his laptop, "Dragons."

He blinked, heading for the shower, "Dragons? Really?" He couldn't believe it, "How do we kill it?"

Sam eyed him, "What are you doing?"

"I need a shower, I smell. When I said a lady dropped into my lap I meant it, now I smell like women's perfume."

"Nothing else happened?"

Suspicious Sam was dangerous, "She kissed me but I didn't let it go further." He stripped off his coat and shirt, "Want to come shower with me?" At least it was easy to appease him.

The younger demon moved forward, stripping his shirt off as Dean shucked his pants and turned the shower on, "You reek, she must have been wearing a lot." He wrapped his arms around him.

"Let's see if we can't get us smelling like each other." He got in, waiting for Sam to finish undressing and join him, "You never did tell me how to kill a dragon." He tipped his head back under the spray.

"I don't know, most of the information is myth, we'll have to ask Bobby if he knows anything." He stepped in, pressing close, "Can we not talk about dragons and enjoy ourselves?"

Dean smirked, leaning forward and kissing him deeply, "It's my turn to take you." He sucked his lower lip between his teeth, "I promised to fill you up." He slid his hands down to his hips, "I want you so bad, Sammy." He kissed down his throat, "Turn around."

Sam groaned, turning and pressing his palms against the shower wall. Dean's fingers slid down his spine, over the curve of his ass, his lips pressed against the back of his neck, lapping water from his skin. He pressed close against him, rocking his length slowly between his cheeks. Sam rocked back, groaning low in his throat.

"Come on Dean, don't you want revenge for me fucking you raw?" He smirked at him over his shoulder.

"Hold still Sammy and don't forget to relax." He grinned, licking the back of his neck and thrusting in deeply, seating himself fully in one stroke.

Sam cried out, jerking back against him, his fingers clenching at the wall, "Little warning next time!" He bit out through clenched teeth.

Dean smirked, "I gave you warning, besides, you tied me to a bed and fucked me raw, it's my turn." He thrust in sharply, starting up a brutal pace.

They rocked together, the water pounding down around them, a drop caught on the tip of Dean's nose. Sam's fingers worked over his length tightly, pressing back into each of his brother's thrusts. Teeth sank into the younger Winchester's shoulder, Dean's thrusts becoming more erratic the closer he got to release.

"Come on, do it." Sam bit out, clenching over him tightly, his hand rotating over his tip.

He moaned, letting out a soft grunt into his shoulder as he gave a final thrust, coming hard. His hips gave little jerks, sending Sam careening over the edge with a cry of bliss. He curled himself over his brother's back, panting against his ear.

"So good, Sammy." He nuzzled his nose against the skin behind his ear.

Sam smirked, tipping his head, "You get to wash us."

A soft growl escaped his lips as he pulled out slowly, "Way to ruin the mood." He grabbed the little bar of soap, giving Sam a good once over before cleaning himself, "I'm going to call Bobby and see what he knows, you can wash your hair, princess." He stepped out, grabbing a towel and drying himself before wrapping it around his waist. He sat on the bed, grabbing his phone and dialing Bobby.

"What?" He sounded gruffer than usual.

"Easy Bobby, have a hang over? Do you need some coffee? Maybe you should call Jody, I think she likes you."

"Ha, ha, what do you need?"

"Dragons, we've got dragons, and need to know how to kill them."

"Dragons? No such thing."

He snorted, "That's what I said but they're kidnapping virgins and I found a witness, definitely dragons."

He sighed heavily, "Eleanor Visyak, professor of medieval studies at San Francisco University. I'll give you her address, go talk to her, she should know something."

"Let me get a pen." He grabbed the journal and a pen, taking down the address, "Thanks, I'll go down and see her."

Eleanor was good looking for an older lady, short blonde hair, green eyes. He liked her the minute he met her.

"So, Dean, what brings you here?"

He smiled, "Dragons, how do I kill one, hypothetically speaking of course."

"You hunters, with your hypotheticals. You need a blade forged from the blood of a dragon."

He sighed, his smile falling, "Great, where am I going to find one of those?"

She crossed her arms over her chest and smiled, "I happen to have one but I'm not sure if I should give it to you. You're friends with Bobby but that only goes so far. It cost me a pretty penny to acquire."

If it was possible his shoulders slumped further, "There's a dragon in Oregon kidnapping virgins. I'll bring it back when I'm done."

She seemed to make a big production, a sigh, her face reflecting deep thought, "I suppose." She paused, "If you can get it from the stone."

He perked back up, "A stone? Sure, let's give it a shot. This is like Excalibur right? Someone worthy?"

She nodded, leading the way downstairs, "Have at it."

He rubbed his hands together. The stone was huge and the sword made him think of something out of a fairy tale. He had to be worthy, so that meant heroic thoughts. He wrapped his hands around the hilt and pulled. It didn't budge, not one inch; he fell against the stone, lip curled up, glaring at it.

"Screw you sword! I'm worthy! I'm heroic! I save people all the time!" He snarled at it, eyes going black as he pulled again putting all of his strength behind it. There was a crack and snap and he was left with half a sword. He flopped over the stone, looking back at her with a nervous grin, looking between her and the sword, "Uhhh."

-Castiel-

He was tired, sore and tired. He felt completely worn out. The angels following Raphael were not too keen on talking; at least Michael's were less likely to attack on sight. It surprised him, the change in his brother. Michael had been more than happy to start the apocalypse but now he wanted to stop it. Gabriel was staying in his rooms for the moment, he didn't want to reveal his hand too soon so that left Castiel and Balthazar to go out and talk to the other angels. They needed the full story but only one side was talking. It was going to take Gabriel to make a dent in Raphael's zealous minions.

A soft sigh escaped his lips as he headed back to Gabriel's rooms. He could hear Balthazar talking in one of the gardens as he walked past. He immediately stopped and moved toward the voices. It wouldn't do for Balthazar to get into trouble. The blonde angel had his arms crossed over his chest and was rolling his eyes at a dark haired female angel.

"Listen here sweet cheeks, all I want to know is why. How hard is that? If you don't want to talk to me that's fine, I can just look for awhile and we can be on our ways, but don't come up to me and demand I help that stick up his ass Raphael because it's just not happening, love."

Castiel kept back, watching as Balthazar leered at the female. Sometimes he was just so...human. Castiel wasn't sure how he managed it. She whirled away from him, storming off, at least she hadn't attacked him.

"How have you faired?"

Balthazar turned, smiling at him, "Cassie, so good to see you! Not the greatest I'm afraid, at least she didn't try to put a new hole in me."

"I think it's time to regroup."

The pair returned to find Gabriel pouring over notes and maps, "You're back. Anything good come out of this mess?"

Castiel shook his head, "If you count Michael's angels not trying to kill us then I suppose the answer is yes."

"Raphael's on the other hand are a little stab happy."

The dark haired angel held his arm up, showing a hole through his coat, "They ruined it, I will have to repair it."

Gabriel thumped forward, his head smacking the table, "So Mikey isn't so bad but Raphael is being a douche, great." He sighed, "They said nothing to you?"

"They seem to be evenly matched; Michael's side doesn't seem to have any idea about what Raphael is doing. There are rumors he is cavorting with demons, however they know nothing else."

"We need to know why. Without that we're grasping at straws." Gabriel tipped his head up slightly to look at them, his cheek still firmly on the table.

"If he is working with demons they have to be meeting up on Earth. There's no way a demon would set foot in Heaven." Balthazar was pacing, "If we had some help down there we might be able to find where they meet and eavesdrop." He looked at Castiel, "You have some buddies down there, Cassie, let's use them."

"Dean Winchester may not be willing to assist but I shall speak with Sam."

Gabriel scowled, "Why wouldn't Dean help?"

"He's a demon."

-Sam-

It had been two days since they had rescued the virgins and killed one out of two dragons, Sam could honestly say he felt accomplished. They had even found a book, although some pages were missing. Dean hadn't even flirted with the rescued women. He laid back on the bed, stretching. Dean had gone out to get them a celebratory pie, his diet forgotten for the moment, and he was content to relax, until his phone rang.

He grumbled, grabbing it and holding it to his ear, "Bobby? What's up?"

"Where are you?"

He scowled, "A motel in Grants Pass, Oregon. Why?"

"Castiel is looking for you."

He sat up, eyes wide, "Shit, Bobby, he doesn't know I'm a..."

Castiel appeared in front of him, "Demon? I can see that."

He sighed, "Thanks Bobby." He hung up, "Hi Cas. It's been awhile."

"I told you not to let your brother make you taste, I told you not to drink from him."

"I already had when I talked to you." He sighed, "What's done is done; I'm a demon now, just like Dean."

Castiel looked discouraged, "Then you will not help me either I'm sure."

"Help with what? Come on, Cas, just because I'm a demon doesn't meant I'm a bad guy. You've seen Dean; he's not all evil and destroy the world."

He looked thoughtful, "Perhaps." He paused, "There is civil war in Heaven between those who desire the apocalypse and those who do not. Raphael is working with demons and we need to know why."

"We can help with that." Dean walked inside, pie in hand, "Sit down, have some pie and we'll talk."

Castiel looked confused and Sam could understand why. If Raphael was working with demons it would stand to reason that demons wouldn't want to help someone going after their boss' allies. The brothers took a seat, motioning for Castiel to sit with them. Dean had gotten an apple pie and he took the time to dish it out onto paper plates.

"What do you want to know?" Dean took a bite, eyes locked on the angel.

"Who is Raphael working with and what do they want." He sat down, watching Dean eat.

"If they're after the same thing Crowley is then they want purgatory." Sam took a bite of his own piece, "Alastair isn't working with angels so it has to be Crowley. We'll help however we can; just let us know what you need."

"This, Crowley, he is going up against Alastair? Are you experiencing a civil war as well?"

Dean shook his head, swallowing a mouthful of pie, "Nope, not all out war. Alastair is reorganizing though; anyone loyal to Crowley is being reeducated. Of course that isn't stopping the slippery bastard."

"What is Crowley doing?"

"Capturing alpha monsters so he can try to find an entrance. We don't know too much, except that there is someone here who is from purgatory, who escaped. They're the key to this whole thing." Sam took his final bite, "I think we need to find them, protect them from Crowley."

"I'm still bound by that damn deal, although it was only for alphas, leaves me a little wiggle room." He went to take a second piece of pie only to find Sam's fork in his hand, "Ow! Damn it Sam! I just want one more piece."

He glared, "No, no more pie. You're finally loosing that pudge, no going back now."

Castiel watched them with interest, finding their interaction fascinating, "If you discover anything pray and I will come. It is very important that purgatory remain sealed. We cannot allow Raphael to have the power that would come from consuming those souls."

"Whoa, whoa, wait, souls?" Sam looked surprised.

Castiel nodded, "Yes, that can be the only reason they want into purgatory. Souls have power and if they are consumed it grants great strength. Much like when Alastair was consuming the grace of angels, souls can be utilized in the same manner."

"And if Crowley were to get a hold of it we would be screwed." Dean rubbed his temples, "Damn, this is a fucking mess."

"If you find anything more pray to me." He disappeared in a flutter of wings.

Dean shook his head, "I still find it odd we can pray to an angel and get a reply."

It was Dean's turn to answer a call from Bobby. He held the phone between them, speaker phone on, "Hey, Bobby, how's it going?"

"Not good."

The younger demon sighed, "When is it ever good?"

"Yeah, when do we get a call that doesn't start with the end of the world?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, monsters don't just stop coming because you just finished a hunt. Do you want me to get a hold of the boss and tell them that the Winchesters are tired?" He grumbled and Sam could picture the look on his face, all that sarcasm that they hadn't heard in quite awhile. It made him happy, "People are killing each other, seemingly normal people are hacking each other to pieces. Rufus and I are headed to Sundusky, Ohio and we want you to meet us there."

"Why are things happening so quickly? It's been two days since the dragons, what has these things jump started on attacking so many people? Do you think this has to do with purgatory?" This wasn't how things worked. They usually got some time between hunts, everything was moving so much faster than normal, "What's the endgame here?"

"How should I know? We've seen an uptake in monsters. Ever since you started working with the Campbells..." Bobby was thinking and Sam and Dean remained silent, letting him, "What have you been doing? What were the Campbells doing?"

"Hunting alphas to look for purgatory." Dean replied, "Why, what are you thinking?"

"That hunting alphas set off some kind of super monster uprising. They're fighting back, making new monsters, they're making an army."

The brothers shared a look before staring down at the phone. This was not good. Sam got to his feet, grabbing the book they had found, "We have a book and need it translated. This could tell us everything."

"Meet us in Sundusky and bring the book. I'll see what I can do after we figure out what is causing these deaths."

"Alright, it's going to take us awhile to get there, we'll be there as soon as we can." Dean hung up, "What if this is our fault? For helping Samuel."

Sam shook his head, grasping his shoulder, "It's not our fault. This is all on Crowley and Raphael. They want the alphas, we were just used for their plans and now we have a chance to fight back. Cas is doing something up there, trying to stop this, and we need to take care of things here."

"Should we tell Alastair?" He was nervous; Sam could tell he wasn't sure if he really wanted to tell him.

"You can't because of your deal but I can. I think he has a lot going on down below though, it might be best not to bother him until we have things figured out."

It became readily apparent that Dean really wanted to take a trip down. It had been at least a month since he had gone and when he did Alastair had used him for stress relief. He sighed softly, wrapping an arm around his brother's shoulders and pulling him close. He tensed for a moment before relaxing into him, tipping his head to look up at him. It wasn't often Sam got an opportunity like that, he leaned down and captured his lips, nipping at them softly. The elder demon let them part, poking his tongue out slightly.

He grinned, pulling back, "If you really want to you can go back down, after this hunt though. I think Bobby might get a little pissed if I show up with empty you."

"Fine, fine, but I get to take as much time as I need, deal?" He pushed away from him, looking into his eyes.

"Deal, maybe I'll even come down with you."

He shook his head, "Until things are settled here one of us needs to stay topside. Who knows what kind of crazy is going to crawl out of the woodwork next." His hand grasped his shoulder, giving it a squeeze, "Come on Sammy, let's get going, we have a drive ahead of us."

The drive was long and Sam was beginning to feel confined. Neither needed to stop and rest and because of that he was beginning to feel a little claustrophobic. They were in South Dakota when he snapped. He had to get out, he had to move, he had to be under the open sky before he started pulling his hair out. Speaking of hair, he was sure it was turning into a greasy mess and that was something that just wouldn't stand. He needed a hot shower and Dean needed to shave, he was beginning to look all caveman. What he really wanted to do was pick up a straight razor and slowly remove each strand of hair, maybe cut him a little to watch the blood.

"Dean." He was staring at him intently, thinking about what he was going to do if he said no.

"Yeah, Sammy?" He was focused intently on the road.

"We need to stop."

He scowled, "Why? We've got another...twelve hours I think. We can make it."

"No, no we can't make it. If you don't stop at a motel so we can shower I will take a straight razor and shave all the hair from your body."

His eyes narrowed, "You wouldn't dare."

"At this point I would, perhaps I will take the razor to the Impala as well."

He slammed on the brakes, hands tightening around the wheel, "Not Baby!"

"Yes." It came out as a low hiss.

"Fine, fine, we'll stop."

Sam smiled maliciously, he felt smug. They stopped off in the next town and Sam took the first shower. The hot water felt amazing and he finally got to be clean. When he stepped out Dean was standing in front of the mirror shaving.

He smiled, coming up behind him, "Much better. Now you just need a shower."

Dean rolled his eyes, finishing up, "I have to wait for the water to heat back up. You like to steal it all. I'm not taking a cold shower."

"It's not like you can get hypothermia. I just don't want to smell your stinky ass. It's foul."

He laughed as Dean snarled, punching his shoulder, "Bitch."

"Jerk." He waved, heading to the main room to wait.

-Bobby-

Their investigation led them to a cannery. Sam and Dean hadn't gotten there yet but Bobby had called and let them know. There was something here, something very wrong, and they were walking right into the middle of it. Rufus was close behind him as they moved forward. The sound of footsteps made him raise his gun, pointing it at the newcomers. The sight of Sam and Dean made him let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm glad you idjits made it." He lowered his weapon.

"We're not the only ones." Dean growled, pointing his handgun over Bobby's shoulder. Rufus and Bobby whirled, weapons raised, to find Samuel and Gwen Campbell behind them, each with a shotgun in hand. Dean moved forward, "Well, well, long time no see. How's it going?"

"What are you doing here?" Samuel glared at them.

Bobby snorted, "What do you think we're doing? Now don't be a damn fool, you lower your gun and we'll do the same." They all slowly lowered their guns, "That's better, now, let's all work together and find this thing."

Gwen hung back as the rest of them grouped up to discuss the situation and Dean stayed with her. Bobby eyed her suspiciously as she touched Dean's arm and he could barely make out her asking to talk with him. The pair hung back, moving into another room, it wasn't until he heard the gunshot that he knew something was wrong.

-Dean-

He had been a little suspicious when Gwen wanted to talk to him. She hadn't seemed to like him much when they were all running together. Of course he had agreed, better to mend bridges and all that, after all she was supposed to be family.

"What's up?"

"I thought we could talk a little." She moved a little closer to him, "I wanted to apologize, I think we got off on the wrong foot."

He raised an eyebrow, "Ya think?"

"Yeah, I think the introduction should have gone like this." She pointed her gun and pulled the trigger, not giving him a chance to react.

He had been shot before, it didn't happen very often but it did happen. He hadn't been shot since becoming a demon however. It hurt, a lot. The bullet tore its way through his gut and his only thought was that at least it exited out the other side. He looked down, surprised that she had actually shot him.

"You bitch." He bit out, thrusting his hand forward, flinging her back against the wall, pinning her. His left hand moved to the wound, putting pressure on it, "That hurt."

She looked at him in shock, "Oh God, Dean, what did I do?"

"Dean!" Three voices rang out in unison as they ran in behind him.

"Gwen!" Samuel pointed his gun at Dean, "Let her go."

Dean's lip curled into a snarl, "She shot me and you want me to just let her go? No way."

Bobby moved forward, "There's something coming out of her ear." He scowled as he rubbed it between his fingers, "Some kind of slime or ectoplasm." He looked back at Dean, "Let her down."

He pulled his hand away, showing the blood, "She shot me!" His eyes flashed black.

"I didn't mean to!"

Sam laid a hand on his shoulder, leaning in to whisper in his ear, "We can get her later."

He sighed, letting her down, "Always the voice of reason." He grumbled, "Everyone needs to hand over their weapons, we're obviously not safe."

Samuel shook his head, "We have two demons here and you want us to be without defense? I don't think so."

Sam narrowed his eyes, "Do you think having a weapon is going to save you from us if we really wanted to take you out? Just say an exorcism if you're that worried. Weapons are only going to be used to kill each other which is what this thing wants." Rufus found a large bag and held it open, "Put your weapons in the bag." He shoved his gun in first, watching as Dean followed suit.

There was an open locker and they put the bag in. Bobby locked it, they would have to cut the lock off to get back inside but for now they were hopefully safe from each other. The whole thing made Dean wonder exactly what was going on. Could it be some kind of mind control? They hadn't encountered anything like this before. It certainly wasn't demonic possession, he would have known immediately if there was another demon around. So that left some kind of new, freaky monster that made you do things, and it came out of your ear.

"Khaaaaaan!" They all turned to look at him and he grinned, "It goes in through your ear and controls you like in the Wrath of Khan!" Five heads shook in tandem, "What? Can I not have an original thought? I call Khan Worm, who wants to make a bet?"

"Eve." Samuel glared at Dean, "The Mother of All, she's behind this."

Dean cocked his head to the side, "So, no Khan Worms?" He really wanted it to be Khan Worms.

"I don't know, it might be something like that, but Eve is here and she's behind this."

"Best to stick together until we can find it. It's not too big and it's fast." Sam headed for the door, "Come on, we have a lot to get through. Hopefully it hasn't left the building."

-Sam-

It was in Samuel, he had cut the two of them off from the others, locked the gate behind them. Now he was pointing a gun at Sam's head. Sam held his hands up, eyeing the balding hunter, he had a plan but Samuel was steady, ready to pull the trigger. He wasn't completely sure where the pistol came from, they had locked all the weapons up. It would figure that Samuel would keep one hidden though.

"Easy there, you don't really want to shoot me, do you?" He held his hand out, palm up, "Give me the gun."

"Ya know something Sam? You're a complete disappointment. I would be doing the world a favor by removing you from it."

So this was how the worm wanted to play. In that moment Sam decided that the worm was a dick, "You know what, Samuel? I think I'm going to be the one to do the world a favor." He closed his hand, ripping the gun from his hand. Samuel didn't have a chance to react before there was a bullet between his eyes, "Dick."

"Sam!" Dean had finally managed to get through the door.

"I think it's still in his head." He scowled down at the limp body of Samuel Campbell.

Dean moved forward, poking him with the toe of his boot, "Let's get him on a slab and cut him open, I want to see inside his head." He grinned maliciously.

Bobby and Rufus rushed in, their gaze locking on Sam and Dean. Sam grinned, picking Samuel up and putting him over his shoulder. Dean looked up at them, eyes black and that smile still in place.

"Boys?" Bobby's eyes narrowed.

"He tried to kill me. The creature is still in him, I think. We should find out for sure." Sam carried him back to the locker room, "Find me a big knife."

Cutting into him was easy, when he jumped off the table and slammed into a breaker box it came as a great surprise. Dean was right; it really was a Khan Worm, bigger than the ones in the movie but definitely the same effect. Having one in your head was...different. He didn't feel a compulsion to do as it wished, likely because he was using his body the same way the creature wanted to. He could hear it, thoughts or even a voice, he wasn't sure but he could hear and understand it.

"Dean?" He didn't like this, not one bit.

"What? Where'd it go?"

He swallowed, "It's in my head."

"What?! Well get it out so we can electrocute it's ass!"

'Come on, you're so strong, I could use that. They deserve to die.' It's voice was echoing through his mind, touching against his thoughts.

'How about, no. You're a parasite, you don't deserve to be here.' It felt odd having a talk in his head, 'Tell me about Eve.'

'She's going to kill you all, make you hers. The mother has come to save us.'

"Sammy, talk to me, what's going on in that noggin of yours." He was stripping the covering from a loose wire.

"Shush! I'm trying to talk to it." He growled, closing his eyes to focus, 'To save you? From what?'

'From you black smoke things.' It hissed, he could feel it squirm in his head.

'From demons? She's going to be hard pressed to take us out. It will take something a lot tougher than a little worm that we can deep fry.' He opened his eyes, "Dean, get the tape." He held his hands over his ears. This was going to hurt, a lot, "Tape me up and shock me."

Dean's eyes went wide but he nodded, putting tape over his ears and mouth, "It'll be alright Sammy." He shoved the live wire to the back of his neck.

He screamed behind his gag, his fingers clenching tightly, biting into his palms. He could feel it writhing in his head, screaming as the electricity coursed through it. He arched back, his eyes rolling in their sockets. It burned brought him but Dean held firm, keeping the current coursing through him. It gave a final twist, sliding down his ear canal but stopped by the tape, it wasn't moving. He wished his could escape his own body as he collapsed, falling forward as he tried to escape the pain. Dean pulled away, his hands pulling the tape off quickly. Sam could barely hear his voice calling to him, urging him back.

"Dean?" He groaned softly, his mouth tasted like copper pennies. Sam caught sight of a blurry smile. His fingers slid up to touch his cheek, "I feel like shit."

He laughed, "You look like it too, bitch."

"Jerk."

-Castiel-

Prayers are interesting things. So many people pray every day and yet most of the time no answer is given. Perhaps the reason is they're praying to God instead of someone who can actually do something or maybe it's because angels are dying in unheard of numbers. Whatever the reason most prayers were being ignored except for the prayers of two demons. That isn't where the strangeness stopped, they weren't just being listened to, they were being answered.

The demons were very creative in their prayers and Castiel wasn't sure what to think about it. They were not conventional prayers, not in the least, but Castiel felt compelled to answer them, especially since they had needed information.

"Oh Castiel, creature of sexy trench coats and a tie perfect for gagging, come down here and grace us with your presence so that we may tie you down and ravish you." Dean was the more risqué of the two; he liked to talk about bondage more often than not.

"Dean, Sam, what is it you need to tell me?" The pair were sitting at the small hotel room table, shirtless. He scowled slightly, "Why are you not dressed?"

"Just got out of the shower. We have some info for you." Dean smiled at him.

"Eve." Sam opened a thick book, turning it to face him.

The writing was ancient but the picture depicted The Mother of All Monsters, "She is here?"

"Yep and she came because of the whole alphas being kidnapped thing."

"This is not good." It was odd looking at the pair only half dressed, "May I take this?" He motioned to the book, "I will search for anything that might help you in dealing with this problem."

Dean was slowly licking his lips, "Sure, go ahead, we've been having trouble getting anything from it, maybe you'll have more luck."

Why couldn't he stop looking at Dean's lips? He shook his head, picking up the book, "Thank you, pray for me in a few days and I will tell you what I know." He returned to Heaven with the book in hand.

He was not expecting another prayer so soon. It couldn't have been more than ten minutes before Dean was praying again, "Cas get your feathered ass back here, we forgot about something important."

"Sam? Dean? What..." He could feel his eyes widen, they were on the bed, Dean's hips rolling forward.

Dean grinned, pulling back, "Do you have an idea how hard it is to fuck someone and pray at the same time?" He stalked forward.

Sam sat up, growling, "Hey! Get back here!" His eyes turned to Castiel and he smiled, "Cas!" He grinned at Dean, "Really?"

"Yep!" He pounced Cas, taking him down to the floor.

"Dean! What are you doing?" His coat was jerked off, pinning his arms behind him.

He was silenced by Dean's lips crashing into his. He gasped, his lips parting, he could feel the warm wetness of Dean's tongue. Castiel squirmed, his fingers twitching, trying to squirm out from under him. Sam was at his feet; he pushed Dean forward to get at his pants, quickly undoing the button and zipper before tugging them off in one sharp pull.

"What are you doing?" He yelped against Dean's lips.

Dean grinned, giving him another peck on the lips, "We are going to make you feel so good."

He could have stopped this, could have ended it soon after it started, but part of him didn't want to. Sam's hands rubbed up his legs, sliding over his skin, rubbing into the muscles softly.

"Relax Cas, this will feel so good. Don't worry about a thing." He kissed the inside of his thigh.

Dean's lips were on his throat, his teeth and tongue burning a trail over his skin. He gasped, tipping his head back, revealing more skin for him to touch. The elder demon's fingers worked his shirt off, his hands sliding down his chest, tweaking his nipples, rubbing them between his fingers.

"You feel so good, so soft. God Cas." He kissed him again, sucking at his lips, nipping at them, "I can't wait to sink into you."

"S-Sink into me?" He gasped as Sam's lips wrapped around his length.

"Oh yeah, I'm going to sink so far into you."

Castiel's hips lifted up and Sam took the opportunity to slide a finger into him. He jerked, letting out a cry, "Easy Cas, relax, it'll feel so good." Sam rotated his finger, seeking out his spot.

Sparks flashed behind his eyes as Sam pressed inside him, rubbing slowly, "Oh!" He gasped.

Dean chucked softly, kissing a nipple, "We're going to pin you between us, make you feel so very good."

Another finger rocked into him, slowly working him open. After the third finger Sam pulled away, "I think he's ready." He kissed the back of Dean's neck, rubbing his hips, "Want to line him up?"

"Hands and knees Sammy." He turned, kissing him, "Let's get this party started."

Castiel felt dazed, "It didn't start already?"

They chuckled as Sam fell to his hands and knees, "We're just getting started." Dean lifted him up, turning him to face his brother's kneeling form, "Sam feels amazing." He guided Castiel's length into position before pressing his hips forward.

The angel couldn't tear his gaze away from the sight of his length sinking into Sam. He moaned softly, finally fully seated, "Oh, Sam, you're so hot."

Dean pressed up against him from behind, "Don't move just yet."

Castiel let out a cry as he was breached, his head falling back to rest on Dean's shoulder. Dean was in control, he moved and Castiel felt himself press deeper into Sam. He rocked between them, gripping tightly at the younger brother's hips. Even Sam was more in control than he was. He was moved and pressed, riding on a wave of skin and flesh, as he was rocked between them. He cried out, his fingers leaving bruises in Sam's skin. He felt it building inside him, bliss coaxed out of his body by the skilled brothers. He cried out as it spilled over, his hips jerking forward, coming hard. He keened lowly as Dean gave a final thrust.

"Fuck, Cas." He groaned, his hips giving little jerks, "That was amazing."

"I feel sticky." He felt boneless, laying over Sam's back. Dean's fingers stroked his hips and sides gently.

"You can use our shower when we feel like moving. Don't ruin the moment." He swatted his hip lightly and Castiel felt himself jerk forward slightly. The motion wrung a choked cry from Sam's lips, "Sorry Sammy."

Castiel hugged the tall man beneath him, pulling him close, "Why did you decide to seduce me?"

"You're just so adorable and I wanted to surprise Sam. You listen to us and accept us, not everyone does." Soft lips kissed the top of his spine, "Think of this as a thank you."

"If it is merely a 'thank you' does that mean I cannot expect this to happen again?" If he was being honest he wanted this to be more than a onetime thing.

He could feel Dean smile against his neck, "Do you want it to happen again?"

"Perhaps, I did enjoy this thank you. I could be convinced that more would be in order when this is over."

"Good, because I get to be on top next time." Sam grumbled, squished beneath them.

Dean rolled off to the side, pulling out slowly, "I'm taking the first shower, you can join me if you want."

Castiel groaned, feeling empty. He slid to the side, "Why is my tie still around my neck?" He scowled down at the blue tie.

"I'm sure Dean wanted to use it as a handle. It's a good thing he thought better of it, he may have scared you off."

"The pouncing made me nervous."

"I'm glad you didn't fight. Dean won't say it but he likes you."

"He does?" He blinked, "I'm glad." The knowledge made him feel warm inside.

-Dean-

He had no idea that Castiel would be so sensitive and so responsive. He was so happy they got to have a brief respite from Eve. Now they were back on the hunt and thankfully Castiel had found something with Bobby's help. They needed the ashes of a Phoenix to get rid of Eve, they even found where to get some. The problem was that the last one was killed in 1861. They had gotten Castiel to send them back. It was different than that ghost town and the prostitute was not up to his standards. She was nothing like Erica, there were...growths.

They had found the Phoenix at least, met him the moment they walked into town actually, they hanged him. Now they just needed to find Samuel Colt and get the Colt. That was going to be interesting since he was sure that Samuel knew about demons. He would have to send Sam to go get it, Sam was much better with people than he was.

"Ok, Sammy, you have to find Colt while I try to protect these idiots from a pissed off Phoenix."

Sam glared at him, "How do you expect me to get there?"

He grinned, "Get on a horse and ride baby!"

"Can't I just, teleport or something?"

"Nope, I think only Alastair can do that. I guess you could leave your body and possess Samuel but who knows what protections he has."

Sam sighed, looking at the ground for a moment before taking the reigns and mounting the offered horse, "I hate you."

"Love you Sammy, hurry back." He waved, watching as he rode off, bouncing horribly in the saddle, his reigns held off to the side.

-Sam-

Now that he had gotten going being on a horse wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. He'd like to avoid that weird bouncing before the horse broke into a run but the run was nice. Samuel Colt was living in a small house and it seemed he got there just in time. He could feel the other demons inside. He would have to be careful if he wanted to get a hold of the Colt. He moved inside slowly, mindful of any traps he might have set up. He was not going to get caught, there was no Dean to help him out and he wasn't quite as strong as him. He would have to try to reason with him and if that didn't work he would fight and steal that gun.

The two demons were dead on the ground. He stepped over them slowly, eyes locked on the old man behind the desk, "Samuel Colt?" He held his hands up, keeping his eyes locked on the gun in his hand.

"Who's askin'?" He growled, narrowing his eyes at him.

"My name is Sam Winchester and I need that gun to kill a Phoenix."

He scowled, "Why should I give it to you?" He looked suspicious and Sam knew that wasn't a good sign.

He sighed, might as well try the truth, "I'm from the future and I need the Phoenix ash to kill the Mother of All Monsters." He pointed the gun at him and Sam reacted, jerking it from his hand with his powers, "I don't take kindly to guns being pointed at me. I'll make sure this gets back to you but there's no way I'm letting you shoot me."

"You're one of them!"

Sam grinned, bitch face firmly in place as he let his eyes flash black, "Yep, bye Samuel, it was great to meet you, keep hunting." He waved, running out the door and jumping on his horse. One firm kick and he was gone, even bypassed that bouncy gait.

-Dean-

It felt good to have the Colt in hand. He wrapped his fingers tight around the grip, feeling the weight. The Phoenix stood before him and the clock was counting down. They were running out of time. The Phoenix stood firm, his hand on his gun. The street was empty around them as they faced off.

"You think that thing can kill me?"

Dean smirked, "Yep, I know it can." He aimed and pulled the trigger.

"W-What?" He was burning up, dissolving into ash before Dean's eyes.

He had to move fast, they were down to the wire. He darted forward, dropping the Colt as he went. He filled a glass flask with ash, barely getting the stopper in before he found himself in Bobby's living room.

"Did you get it?" Bobby moved forward, helping him up.

He grinned, holding it up, "Damn right I did."

Sam looked a bit nervous, "I hope Samuel got the Colt back."

"I'm sure he did, the great thing is that we have the ash. Now we can take the fight to Eve." Dean held up the bottle of ash, "And boy is she in for a surprise."

-Bobby-

It felt good to have the boys back and they were still the boys just with a little extra. A little extra that came in handy. They were strong but not hell bent on destruction, they saved people. He never thought he'd see the day where demons were helping people instead of corrupting them. They were headed to Grants Pass, Oregon, Eve was there and people were dying in droves. Dean had made shells with the Phoenix ash, Sam had made sure all of their weapons were in working order, and even Castiel had showed up. They were as ready as they could be but Bobby still had a bad feeling. This could either go perfectly or it could go to shit in an instant. Dean had gone off to do recon leaving the other three to examine the most recent crime scene.

"Freeze!" This was going to shit.

Bobby and Sam raised their hands, the demon elbowing Castiel so he would as well. Two officers had come into the bar while they were focusing on examining the corpses. The creatures were an odd combination, possessing vampire teeth and a wraith's spike. They went quietly, hopefully Dean would be able to come and get them out before the next massacre. Castiel looked confused when they allowed themselves to be led into the police station, Bobby was sure it was because Sam and Castiel could easily have taken out a couple humans. The moment they were inside the police station Sam lashed out, driving his hand through one of the officer's chest. Bobby was frozen, staring at the heart in the demon's hand, then he saw the teeth, they were creatures. Dean came through the door, catching one that was about to bite into Bobby with a machete, decapitating it.

"Take it!" Dean shoved the machete into his hand before tackling the sheriff.

Castiel slammed his hand onto the forehead of one only to look confused when nothing happened. The creature punched him, laughing, "You think just touching me is going to do anything, are you stupid?"

"No." He glared, his blade flashing as he sliced through his neck, "But you are."

Dean had the sheriff pinned down as Bobby killed the final one. He grinned down at the creature, "I dub thee, Jefferson Starship!" He patted his cheek earning a snap of teeth in response, "Because you're horrible and hard to kill." He looked over his shoulder at his companions, "Everyone alright?"

"We're fine, although I think your angel is broken."

Castiel scowled, "I am not his angel and I am not broken." He stated, looking down at the Starship at his feet, "However I do seem to be cut off from my powers. This may prove to be a problem."

"You can still use your sword at least." Bobby looked down at the Starship, "You are going to tell us everything you know."

-Dean-

They had tied the Starship to a chair in the sole interrogation room. Sam and Dean immediately took over the search for information. Dean had shooed Bobby and Castiel from the room before pulling out a silver blade. He laid it on the table next to his machete, his fingers lingering on it for a moment before turning his gaze to the Starship. He let his eyes fall to yellow, grinning at the shocked look on his face.

"Hi, my name is Dean, this is Sam, and we will be your torturers today."

Sam laid his hands on the ex-sheriff's shoulders, "We will take very good care of you, I promise. Dean has a lot of experience." He squeezed gently, "You could avoid the fun if you just told us what we want to know."

Dean's fingers curled around the silver blade, picking it up. He let it flash in the light as he brought it closer, "To talk or not to talk, that is the question." He let the silver press against his cheek, not cutting the skin.

He hissed lowly, "I'm not telling you anything."

The elder demon grinned, letting the point slide into his skin, "Oh, I think you'll tell us everything." He slid it down wringing a scream from his lips as his flesh was burned by the silver. Dean looked up at Sam, "Let's have a lesson. I know Alastair got you started but I want to teach you what I know too."

"Tell me what to do, show me." He pressed close, taking the blade from him.

"Show me how you start." He stood to the side, giving Sam some space. Alastair liked to invade and get in close but Dean wanted to watch his brother work.

The blade traced down the curves of his throat, Sam's hand was steady as he lightly cut into the skin, moving over his shoulder and down his arm. When he reached his elbow he slid the blade in deeper and the Starship screamed. He slid the blade down his forearm, watching as blood welled up through burnt skin.

"Slide it just beneath the skin and draw it down. Think of it like filleting a fish."

"Like this?" He tipped the blade side ways, sliding it in along the muscle. He pushed too far, the blade poking out the other side, "Oops."

"It's ok, it takes practice, try again."

The Starship screamed, "Stop! Stop! I'll talk!"

Sam pouted but kept the blade in his arm, "Tell us where Eve is." He gave the blade a wiggle.

He whimpered, "T-The diner, she's in the diner."

Dean patted his cheek, "Thanks." He nodded at Sam, "Finish him off. We can play in hell when we're done."

Sam picked up the machete, swinging and and watching as his head rolled across the floor, "Maybe we can get some pie with our Eve."

He perked up, "Pie? Yes, let's go, I want to finish Eve off and get some pie!"

They stepped out of the room, "My skin feels all tight."

"The blood dried, of course it does." He rolled his eyes, "Go clean up in the bathroom and we can head to the diner."

"She will know what we have, she will know the moment you enter about all of us. Do you have a plan?" Castiel asked, picking a bit of blood off his blade.

Dean shrugged, "Walk in and shoot her? I have no idea."

"We need a plan, we shouldn't go in there half cocked." Bobby sat down at one of the desks, "She cut off your angel, she'll know you're demons, and I bet she'll take your guns."

"You're going in too." He pulled out Bobby's flask, dumping the contents of one of the shells into it, "Drink. She's not going to bite me but she will you, convince her to bite you, she'll ingest the blood and bam, dead Eve."

"I don't like it." He held up the flask, glaring at it, "You want me to drink this?"

He rolled his eyes, "Yes. You and I are going in, Sam and Cas will stay outside. They'll be found but it's better this way. We can't let her know that we know that she knows." He scowled, "I think I got that right."

"I'm still not _his_ angel." Castiel grumbled.

Sam grinned, wrapping an arm around his shoulders, "True, you're _our_ angel."

Dean smirked as Castiel blushed, "You're too cute for your own good, Cas!"

He blinked, cocking his head to the side, "Really? Should I seek treatment? I don't feel like anything is wrong." Dean shook his head, heading for the door, smiling as Bobby drank his concoction, "Dean! Don't walk away! I'm serious, what if it's harmful? Can the cute kill me?" Sam was laughing, almost doubled over, he clapped the angel on the shoulder, moving after Dean. Castiel looked at Bobby pleadingly, "Bobby, help me! I don't want to die."

Bobby sighed, "Cas, it's ok. You're not going to die. Let's get going."

There was something very wrong, he knew it the moment they went into the diner and took a seat. Bobby looked a little nervous, Dean couldn't blame him, he was going to let himself be bit by the Mother of All Monsters. The waitress who came to the was not a Starship.

The pretty brunette smiled at them, "Where's Sam? Never mind, I already know. I expected him to be sitting beside you." She turned that smile on Bobby, "It's alright though, I think Bobby will understand. Hand over your weapons, I know you have Phoenix ash."

They pulled out their guns, handing them over to the two Starships, "You must be Eve." Dean gave her a small smile in return.

"Yes." She paused, "I wasn't expecting a demon. Are you really Dean Winchester or are you one of Crowley's?" She glared at him.

"I'm not one of his. I'm the partner of the King of Hell and yes, I'm really me."

She smiled again, "Wonderful, if you aren't working for him then you can help me."

Bobby snorted, "Why would we help you? You're just as bad as he is."

"No! I'm a mother protecting her children! Crowley and Samuel were kidnapping my children, murdering my children, did they think that I would stand by and let it happen? That demon is still murdering my children. If he wants to kill my children I will take all of the souls and he will be left with none!"

"It's not like he killed all of your kids and we're working on taking him out. Bite the bullet, go home, I'm sure your kids are there waiting for you." Bobby ground out, Dean would have had so much fun doing this but there was no way Eve would infect him, it had to be Bobby,

She growled, "Work for me and I will let you live, if you refuse I will make Bobby mine and he will kill you for me."

Bobby looked her in the eye, "I'm getting sick of all this bull. Do whatever you're going to do and be done with it. I'm too old for this shit."

She growled, literally growled, grabbing Bobby's hair and pulling his head to the side, biting into his throat. She gasped, stumbling back, "Phoenix ash, bitch."

The Starships weren't amused, not in the least. Castiel and Sam rushed in, covered in blood. Dean put himself in front of Bobby, the old hunter needed to be healed and fast before he turned.

"Castiel, I need your feathered ass to heal me." Bobby's voice sounded rougher than usual.

"Hurry up, Sam and I will take care of them." He grabbed the nearest one, pulling it's head off.

Sam ripped the heart out of one while back handing another. Castiel healed Sam, grabbing one and sending his grace through it, burning him out. He handed Bobby his blade so he could defend himself. There were so many Starships, the diner was full of them. Sam and Dean were covered in blood when the last one fell. Castiel and Bobby were much cleaner than the black eyed brothers.

"I hate Starships." Dean grumbled, kicking one of them.

"I shall take care of the rest." Castiel was gone in a flutter of wings.

Dean shook his head, looking over at Sam. They stood in silence for a moment, the sound of blood dripping on the floor filling the silence. Bobby shook his head, moving to the door.

"You two are disgusting."

-Sam-

The feel of Dean against him as the water crashed around them was amazing. Even through the caked on blood he couldn't get enough of his brother's skin. They pressed against each other, the blood smearing over them, the water was tinged red. Dean's lips fell against his own, nipping and biting. Their fingers scrambled over skin, trying to find purchase, trying to make two become one. Dean's moans of pleasure urged him on as he sank his fingers into his hole. He couldn't resist, not for long, he needed Dean. He sucked a mark on his throat, biting into his skin as he hoisted him up, made him wrap his legs around his waist. Dean gripped at his hair, tugging at it, as Sam slammed him into the shower wall. He gave a sharp thrust forward, sinking into him deeply, fully.

"Shit Sammy, too fast." He gasped, clenching over him tightly.

Sam moaned, sucking and nipping his earlobe, "You feel so good." He rocked his hips up, rubbing against his spot with each pass, "Come on, work those hips." He knew he was being demanding but didn't care, it would be worth it.

He gasped, rotating his hips as Sam thrust up, not able to gain much traction between the bathtub and the water, "Push me against the wall more and do this right." Dean growled back.

Sam adjusted his hold, pressing him more firmly against the wall, using the leverage to set a brutal pace. The blood was almost completely washed away by the time they collapsed against each other, panting and clinging tightly. Dean let his legs fall to the side as Sam slid out of him, their breath mingling as they kissed softly.

"Shower sex is hard." Dean grumbled.

"I say it's worth it." Sam kissed him slowly, "Let's finish cleaning up, we're losing hot water."

Dean grumbled, grabbing the soap and starting to wash up, "I feel all sticky inside, you know that doesn't come out easily, right?" He squirmed slightly, trying to clean himself, "Pull out next time, last time you fucked me it took a week to get it all." He glared at him, "Giant, pushy, asshole."

Sam smirked, rolling his eyes, "But you feel so good, wrapped around me. I can't help it if you were made for me." He paused, "If you don't like it we can just not have sex again, I'll go find a nice human girl when I'm feeling all worked up."

He threw the bar of soap at him, bitch face firmly in place, "If you do that I'll just have to find one of those virgins I passed up!" He got out of the tub, snagging one of the towels and drying himself almost violently.

Sam jumped out after him, "Wait, wait! I'm sorry, geez, come on." There was no way he was letting go of his brother, Dean was his and although he could accept sharing him with Alastair and Castiel, he was not going to let him go play with some bimbo.

"You're not allowed to go off either. If I can't, you can't, so don't even think about it." He poked him in the chest, "Am I clear?"

"You're clear but I'm not pulling out." He stated firmly, he loved the feel of him too much.

Dean snorted, "Fine but you have to listen to me bitch." He looked him over, "Go finish cleaning up, you have blood behind your ears."

He shook his head, turning and dripping bloody water back to the shower to finish cleaning up. The water was cold when he got back in but he finished cleaning up, making sure to get all the blood off. They had taken care of Eve, saved the world from her at least, but that left Crowley and the angels. Castiel had headed back to Heaven to do whatever he needed to do up there, Bobby was in the room next door, and they needed to find and stop Crowley before he opened purgatory. He toweled off, deep in thought about what they were going to do. There had to be a way to track a specific demon. The issue would be if Crowley knew about it and could hide himself from their efforts. He dried his hair, combing it with his fingers. Alastair would know but he wanted to wait until this was over to go back to hell with Dean.

His brother was flopped out over the bed when he came out. He hadn't bothered to get dressed and looked extremely bored. Sam shook his head, sitting on the edge of the bed. He let his fingers go through Dean's hair slowly, feeling the spiky strands as they dried.

"I know what you're thinking, keep it to yourself, I don't want any chick flick moments." He turned his head to look at Sam, "We have to find Crowley."

"Talk about ruining the moment." He snorted, "How do we find him?"

He shrugged, "Find someone who works for him, that knows where he is. There's always someone willing to make a deal, we just have to find the right one."

-Gabriel-

Part of him wished he hadn't come back, that he hadn't found Castiel and Balthazar and pulled them into this mess. The three of them could have been safer if he had just left things alone. He couldn't sit by while things went to shit, not like he had in the past. He wasn't going to run away this time. They had been helping Michael from the shadows, at least a little bit. Raphael was completely off his rocker and his followers weren't much better. Michael seemed a little more sane lately. Sure it was because he was tired of being thwarted and Gabriel was sure his older brother was still feeling the grief from having to shove Lucifer into the cage but he was getting better since being told 'no'. Dean Winchester's descent into demon-hood had been good for his brother. Those boys had completely foiled the apocalypse, they had ruined all of those carefully laid plans. He knew Michael had tried to get it back on track but Alastair had messed that up and killed a number of angels to do it. The apocalypse had far reaching consequences, even for being stopped, and they were feeling them. Even if they could get this settled what would happen next? What was going to be the next problem? He needed to talk with Michael, have a sit down and just figure out what to do next. He wasn't looking forward to that reunion. Castiel had returned a little worse for ware after helping the brothers. Gabriel also knew he had...played with the pair of demons, or they had played with him.

"Cassie! Did you have fun with the demons? They are a good looking pair, you could have done worse." Balthazar, ever the blunt one.

Castiel blushed brightly, "I had an enjoyable time, although Dean named a new creature Jefferson Starship, I did not understand the reference."

"I'm going to speak with Michael." He looked at the pair with a sigh.

They turned to meet his gaze, "Why?" Balthazar scowled, "Going to go work for the man? Let him know you're back? We've done so well at keeping off the radar, why ruin that now?"

Castiel answered before he had a chance to, "Because Michael doesn't know what Raphael is doing. He is so focused on fighting that he doesn't have a handle on what is going on below. The events on Earth are just as important as those in Heaven."

"In this case they might be more so." Gabriel felt worn out, he didn't get to cause any mischief here, it was all planning. He got to his feet, "I'll let you know how it goes."

Michael's rooms weren't too far from his own which was both a blessing and a curse. Castiel and Balthazar had to be more careful when leaving but it didn't take him long to get there. He didn't bother knocking, just walked inside.

"Michael!" He spread his arms, grinning.

The older archangel looked surprised, dropping his quill onto his desk, shock written on his face, "G-Gabriel?"

He moved forward, "Yep, it's good to see you."

Michael stood, moving around his desk to meet him, "It has been far too long." He wrapped his arms around him, holding him close.

He felt such love and devotion and in that moment knew he had made the right decision. After he had thrown Lucifer into the cage he had become withdrawn, Gabriel had a feeling that his return had a bigger effect on Michael than he thought it would. He laid his head on Michael's shoulder, relaxing into his embrace.

"I'm sorry." He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.

Michael squeezed him firmly before pulling back, "Don't leave again." It came put softly.

Gabriel smirked, cocking his head to the side, "We need to talk."

Michael motioned to a pair of comfortable looking chairs. Gabriel took the time to really take in the room. Michael's rooms were done in light colors, white, cream, and a few different shades of blue. The chairs were soft and the material was velvety. His desk was made of dark wood, giving a nice contrast to the room. He sat in one of the chairs, sinking into it. The chairs were angled to face each other and Gabriel got a good look at his brother. He resembled Dean but with black hair and his features were a little more angular. His eyes were a clear blue, darker than Castiel's and a little more haunted than the young angel.

"What do you need to speak with me about?"

He took a deep breath, "Raphael is working with Crowley. They're seeking purgatory so they can take the souls for power. Raphael wants to control you, force you to restart the apocalypse."

Michael closed his eyes for a moment, "And this, Crowley? What does he want?"

"He wants to rule hell. He's tried to get rid of Alastair but hasn't been successful."

"Alastair..." He looked pained, he didn't like being reminded of all the angels they had lost with Lucifer.

"I think it's better to have him in charge down there. We have to stop them before they find the last thing they need. Sam and Dean have been doing what they can, they took out Eve."

"They seem to have the luck of the gods. They are both demons no, yes?" When Gabriel nodded he continued, "At least I am not the only one who cannot acquire their true vessel."

Gabriel kicked him in the shin wringing a yelp from his lips, "No, no talk of apocalypse, no talk of vessels or purification. Our father gave free will and I think we've gained part of that too. This is how things should be. The apocalypse isn't necessary, we don't need to end the world. We should be protecting it and that's what we're going to do unless you want me to take off again." He didn't want to threaten him but Michael didn't always like to listen. He would do whatever it takes to help his brother see.

Michael glared at him, "What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to lead us, to help us protect people. Humans aren't so bad, they are great fun to mess with, but they can be a little stupid. We just need to keep an eye out, the hunters are doing great, but even demons are helping them more than we are."

He sighed, "Alright, let's get started. I suppose we're saving humanity."

-Dean-

This was the end. At least he hoped it was. Crowley was holed up in an old jail, perfect for holding creatures. Sam and Dean were on their own this time. Bobby had wanted to come with them but they had refused, threatening to lock him in the panic room if he tried to go with them. Sam had the demon killing knife in hand while Dean brandished a shotgun. They weren't going to kill Crowley, at least they weren't planning on it, but they were going to stop him, whatever the cost. They were stopped at the door by a blonde angel, in a v-neck of all things.

Dean narrowed his eyes, looking at the rather scruffy angel, "Who're you?"

"Balthazar. I'm here to back you up." He rolled his eyes, grumbling, "At least you look good in those tight jeans." He smirked, "We have a couple others ready to help out if it gets to hairy."

"You can kill an angel, right?" Green eyes locked to grey.

"Yes."

"Good, we leave the angels to you and we'll take care of the rest." Dean pushed past him, throwing the door open.

"Nice to meet you." Sam gave him an apologetic smile as he followed his brother.

Balthazar followed close behind them, the trio ready for what they would face, or at least Dean hoped they were ready. The room they found Crowley in was done in white tile, this was where he had tortured the monsters, sent many to their deaths. Beside him stood an angel with skin the color of chocolate.

"Hey Crowley, how's it hanging?" Dean stepped down the stairs, "And you must be Raphael, what would daddy say if he could see you now?"

"I'm doing what is best, you hell spawn cannot comprehend the importance of what I'm doing."

Crowley looked a little worried, "We were just about to get started, how good of you to join us."

Raphael narrowed his eyes when Balthazar walked in, "Traitor! How dare you come here in the company of those vermin."

The blonde angel laughed, "Speak for yourself Raph, just following your lead. I heard you were doing it and just had to find one of my own. Lucky me, they came as a set."

Sam hopped over the railing while Dean took the stairs. They stood side by side, gazes locked on the demon, "So, yeah, we're here to drag you back down for reeducation. Are you going to come quietly or are we going to have to treat you like a screaming six year old?" Dean grinned, aiming his gun, "Please say the hard way. I feel like beating the crap out of you."

"I'm not going with you." He growled, shifting slightly to make sure Raphael was between them.

"Hello, brother." All eyes turned to face the newcomer. A young man with light brown hair came down the stairs a step at a time, drawing it out, gray eyes gazed down at them, "You've been very, very bad."

"Michael." Raphael took a step back.

The young man smiled, pulling out an angel blade. He twirled it between his fingers, "Yes and this is long overdue. You are behaving foolishly, as I once did. I do not want to fight you but this is how it must be."

Raphael snarled, launching himself at the other archangel, their blades clashing. Dean dove forward, slamming into Crowley, catching him by surprise. The crossroads demon hit the ground with a grunt, rolling out from under him. Michael and Raphael fought, each scrambling for dominance. Sam tackled Crowley from behind, slamming him into the wall, scattering tools across the floor.

"Hold still!" Dean grabbed for him but Crowley scrambled away.

"Juliet! Come to daddy!"

The growling made Dean freeze. He hated hellhounds, "Call it off asshole!"

Crowley grinned, sneering at them, "Sic 'em."

He scrambled to his feet, eyeing the giant dog, "Crowley!" He shouted, backing away slowly.

Sam grabbed the smug demon, holding the blade to his throat, "Call off your dog." There was a crackle of energy as the blade nicked his skin.

He held his hands up, "Easy, let's talk about this."

"Now!" He snarled, eyes locked on the giant dog advancing on his brother.

"Juliet, down girl."

"Good boy." He held Crowley firmly as the dog laid down.

Dean let out a sigh of relief, his gaze moving to the angel fight, "No funny business Crowley or screw reeducation I'll let Sam slit your throat."

Michael slammed his blade into Raphael's chest, twisting it as it sank home, "I'm sorry brother, you left me no choice."

The demons were forced to avert their eyes as a crackle of electricity spanned out, Raphael's wings burned to ash on the ground as Michael let him go. Dean looked up first, spotting Balthazar checking on Michael.

"I'm fine, thank you." His gaze settled on the demons, "The Winchester brothers, it is a pleasure to meet you."

"So, you're Michael, the one who wanted to use me as a puppet, does that still stand or are you over me?" Dean crossed his arms over his chest.

"I have given up on my past plans. I am...sorry, for what I attempted. I believe we can move forward." He paused, "Thank you for your assistance. I am sorry it had to come to this."

"Yeah, sure, glad we could work together. We've got to be getting Crowley back downstairs, hopefully he won't cause anymore problems."

Michael and Balthazar nodded, "I'm sure we will meet again one day." Michael said as they disappeared in a flutter of wings.

"Ready to go home, Crowley?"

Crowley growled, "I hate you two, do you know that? You're luck is the stuff of legends but it's going to run out one day."

"We love you too, Crowley." Sam patted his shoulder, "If it helps, I don't think you're that bad, just a little misguided. Let's get going, ok?"

It was so good to be back in hell. He let out a whoop of joy as he spotted Alastair. He was there in a flash, wrapping his arms around the King of Hell. Alastair looked down at him as he wrapped himself around his waist.

"Really, Dean?" He sighed, looking up at Sam and Crowley, "Strap him in." He ordered before turning back to Dean.

"Hi, long time no see." He grinned, squeezing him around the waist.

Long fingers stroked through his hair, "It has been far too long. Things are settled then?"

"As settled as they can be!" He nuzzled his hip, "Is it time to play?

Sam had strapped Crowley in firmly before looking over the implements, "I want to start." He stated, picking up a straight razor.

Alastair waved a hand, "Feel free."

Crowley laughed, "What? I get the untrained whelp? Here I thought I would warrant the royal treatment."

Sam glared at him, "I can be just as good as them!" He slid the blade down his chest, ripping into his suit.

"Hey! You leave my suit alone, it's impossible to find a good tailor!"

Sam grinned, cutting into his suit, starting to tear it into fine ribbons, "Poor baby, don't like your suit being shredded?" He sliced through his tie wringing a pained yelp from the demon.

It was a long while before he cut the last shred of finely tailored cloth from his body. Sam looked at him thoughtfully, tapping the blade against his lips. He finally settled on slicing down his chest. Crowley let out a moan, grinning at him.

"Is that all you've got, moose?"

Sam snarled, driving the blade into his side. Crowley screamed for a moment before it tapered into a laugh, "Dean, Alastair, what do I do?"

Alastair moved forward, Dean still wrapped around his waist, "Crowley likes pain, you did well in destroying his suit. He's difficult, so we must adapt our strategy."

"How do we start?" He glared at Crowley.

Dean grinned, "Burn his suits!"

Sam cocked his head to the side, "Suits it is."

Alastair snapped his fingers, a pile of perfectly tailored suits appearing in the middle of the room. Dean finally let go, snagging a blow torch off the tray, "I get to do it!"

"Don't you dare! Don't you fucking dare!"

Dean grinned as he lit it, pointing it at the suits, "Burn baby burn!"

Sam picked up a particularly expensive looking red tie, grabbing a lighter and slowly setting it aflame. Crowley was raging, tugging at his shackles, his face turned into a snarl. They had a veritable bonfire going of suits and ties. When they were burned to ashes Crowley hung limp.

"You're not my favorite moose anymore. When I find a new one you're going to be so sorry. You were supposed to be my moose." He stared at the remains for a moment before looking up at Sam.

Sam patted his cheek, "Sorry Crowley, think of this as a learning experience for me. Someone has to be tortured for me to learn and you're doing me a huge favor. If you weren't such a masochist your suits could still be alive."

Dean was practically bouncing, "What's next?"

"Dean." Alastair chided, "This is Sam's lesson. The pain must bypass the pleasure stage, removing fingernails or shoving needles under them is a good start." Sam set to work, using thin needles to pierce under manicured nails. Alastair and Dean stood back and watched as he worked, "Crowley, you understand why we're doing this, don't you?"

He had screamed himself hoarse but still managed to answer, his voice raw, "Because you want hell to yourself and I'm the only one who's gone against you."

Alastair smiled, patting is cheek in a mockery of comfort, "You're partially correct. You see, I was willing to share with you but you got greedy. You wanted it all, more than I was willing to give. Maybe one day I'll be willing to share again but until that happens you are going to continue being a crossroads demon, making deals like you have for centuries. You will do as you are told, there will be no more rebellions, no more uprisings, and perhaps in another hundred years you'll be worthy." Sam was just pulling out his last fingernail when Alastair gave the command to stop, "Leave him here, we can continue later." He looked at the pair, one covered in blood, the other clean, "Let us retire, I have a game I want to play."

A/N: I have one of two interludes in the works. It's about half finished and I'll post it when I'm done. The second interlude will follow after that and then I will start on Part 5 of the main arc! Please let me know what you think and if there's anything you'd like to see let me know, I'm open for suggestions. If it doesn't fit in with anything I have planned I may be able to do a oneshot or another story with your idea. I have promised to do a Dean/Benny fic when I'm done with this series so look for that in the future if you're interested. I do post on AO3 as I get chunks done so if you want parts as they're finished you can go there. I don't post here until it is completed.


End file.
